


Rain And Ink

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Awkward Romance, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Family Feels, Fetish, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Control, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Passion, Power Play, Rebirth, Sexual Dysfunction, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: Rain can only wash away so much, when something lies deep beneath the skin...





	1. Chapter One

Alucard stood outside the room his beloved lay _dying_ inside, the East Wing of the castle the _least_ damaged part. Pipes remained intact, the room kept warm for the _human_ woman. _Sweltering_ for the vampire, but it mattered not, so long as she died in comfort, bundled under blankets, _protecting_ her from the world.

Hearing footsteps, white hair billowed with turn of the head, _broken_ halo.

"I _can't_ , Father...," topaz eyes watered, "I cannot bear this. I feel wretched, confused, angry, _alone_." He folded his arms, remainder _human_ trait, Alucard recalling his former self, Trevor doing it often, _youth_ audacious.

"And how do you think _Aline_ feels? All of those and _more_."

Dracula chose to be the voice of _reason_ , his son's anchor, moral compass. In _any_ other circumstance, Alucard would not need this, his needle _ramrod_ straight, dutiful, his mind firmly affixed _on_ whatever mission he'd been given.

However, in _this_ instance, his son, _both_ incarnations _crumbled_ before him, foundations yielding under immense strain, stress _palpable_. Reprobate agony bore fruit as the Dragon saw the _same_ expression on his only child's face morph into the very _same_ he wore when the Prince shoved his sword _through_ his chest, eyes wide, fearful, _heartbroken_ , torn strings, twisting chords, melancholic _hymns_ replacing abject, _heavy_ silence.

* * *

"Thinking _hurts_ , realisation pulls at me. Either way, Aline _dies_. I can't let her wilt, but I also cannot be her salvation. It, _this_ isn't salvation. Sorry, Father, but it is not. I fight myself _every_ day, as I _know_ you do, too. I won't have Aline having to fight nature, want to _kill_ , just to survive. Death _eternal_ , or death, _immortal_?"

"You do not have to _watch_ her die, Alucard. Her time is near, though I suggest you visit her, one last time, _before_ then. Don't make the same _mistake_ I did with your Mother. I had _plenty_ of time prior to being sent away to see her. I did not because I wished to train, push myself, become stronger for _her_. Had I visited? I would have seen her, pregnant, with _you_. I _never_ would have left, I simply couldn't."

A single tear worked its way down Alucard's cheek, precious scarlet fluid spilt _willingly_ , ever so tragically.

"Father...," he sniffled, swallowing iron, "none of this would have happened. We'd have perished _long_ ago. I _wouldn't_ have met Aline, I wouldn't fall a _second_ time, my heart lurching, stomach roiling. Do I witness her fall as _Trevor_ or _Alucard_?"

That question _flummoxed_ the Prince, pondering how to answer it in shoulder squeezes, his son's desperation in _hunched_ posture, shoulder's taut.

* * *

"Whomever _fell_ for her."

Openly _bawling_ , Alucard mustered courage, battling want to _run_ , unwilling to see _another_ woman he loved _perish_.

He took Dracula's hand, _wiry_ strength enacted, though the Prince barely felt it, the battle with Satan taking away his vigour for some time afterwards. Only recently did he begin to feel somewhat like _himself_ again.

Never _truly_ like himself, he'd given up on Gabriel _millennia_ ago.

* * *

Leaving his Father, his _rock_ in his wake, Alucard stepped into the chamber, _breath_ held, _prayer_ held on tongue, words sonorous in _mind_.


	2. Chapter Two

_"Alucard?"_

The sheets twitched, _slim_ fingers poking out, pushing them back. The man managed a smile, _frayed_ , worn out on the edges, clearly _disingenuous_.

"Everything okay?"

Dishonesty thrown aside, Alucard _coughed_ , tears threatening to plague him, _umpteenth_ occurrence. He cursed Aline's uncanny knack of bringing him both immense _joy_ and unfathomable _sorrow_...

* * *

"No," he sighed, " _no_ , it is not."

Aline's thinning grey hair popped from under the duvet, fresh _Spring_ grass eyes taking held breath away from her love.

"I heard you speaking to your Father. I know and have thought about the _possibility_ of becoming a vampire. Now," she 'shushed' Alucard with index finger, _knowing_ he would protest, "please, _hear_ me out?" 

He nodded.

"Thank you." She took a breath, _heaving_ nature of it drawing forth drips on the vampire's chest.

* * *

"I lay dying, and, whilst it _didn't_ bother me at first, I _can't_ accept it now, not after I met _you_. I know you care, you couldn't _hurt_ me if you tried. I know you wouldn't. I knew what I wanted after I met you, fought alongside you, learned what a _beautiful_ person you are, and I am not _just_ talking about _looks_."

Her wink went answered with lopsided _grin,_ warming her chest.

"Inside? You are a paragon of _virtue_ , kind _beyond_ measure, tranquil, yet firm, earnest, _brilliant_. I do not ask this of you to torture, _tax_ you, only for my end _not_ to be so. _Selfish_ , it may be, but all I want is to be by your _side_ , knowing you _want_ that too. Its _okay_ , if you don't. I don't feel any pain, I can _move, talk, walk._ "

She stood on her own, frail, lithe form now _emaciated_. Alucard was at her side in seconds, hands out to steady her, if she needed.

" _See_?" She laughed, her love's laughter quieter, _sombre_. "Forgive me. My request is _heavy_ , troublesome."

She glanced at the entrance.

"And, Dracula? I _know_ you are there..."

 _Three_ chuckles resounded through the space.

" _Please_ , don't hate me. I ask for a _chance_. When I met your son, I know I _had_ to live."

Gaze returning to Alucard, Aline's shaky hand swept away stray streaks of _blood_.

"My blood, my heart, my mind? You had them the _moment_ I met you. An old fool, I _am_ , I wish to be _your_ fool."

Alucard swallowed.

"How would you _feed_? Killing innocents I cannot do, I won't _allow_ myself."

"I saw how badly you _needed_ to feed, practically _tore_ at your Father's wrist. _Lose yourself_ , if need be. Rather _me_ than some poor,  _innocent_ citizen."

Ivory swished, head bowed low next to her neck, hands steadying her waist. They hadn't been this close since the pair watched Victor _sacrifice_ himself, so Dracula could locate Satan's second acolyte. Aline cried against his shoulder, _stolen_ armour shielding from physical, but also _emotional_ distress. Awkwardly, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them, Alucard put an arm around her shoulder, sharp gauntlets reason _enough_ not to hold the hand that glued itself over his breastplate...

Over his _heart_. He wasn't sure if she expected it to _beat_ or not.

* * *

Aline whispered, _hoarse_ , harsh coughing taking her, _throwing_ her against the vampire. His hold _tightened_ , throat bobbing anxiously, fingers _drum_ beat along her spine keeping her as _calm_ as possible, given _what_ was about to happen.

"I'd rather it be you than your _Father_. Have the feeling he'd _enjoy_ it..."

Alucard frowned, shivering at the mere _thought_ that, he knew, Aline was _correct_. Dracula _would_ enjoy killing her, that was his nature, his _calling_. Death and destruction _incarnate_ , following him _wherever_ he went.

* * *

"Of course." Mentally preparing himself, Alucard had the woman sit on her bed, lest she _crumple_ to the floor, rag doll, drained of _vital_ signs, life essence. "Father? Could you come in here, please?"

Dracula strolled in, minding haste, putting that aside for _veneration_ for his son, taking on the mantle of what he truly was, a _vampire_ , and yet, using those abilities for _saving_ , relinquishing his power, using it to breathe _new_ _life_ into this woman.

He rolled up his sleeve, biting his wrist as he approached. He offered it to Aline, who bowed, grimaced _and_ quivered. Through fear of him and his son, it was not. It was fear of _agony_ , death being agonising, _relentless_ as her blood was drained from her, warmth of skin replaced with _ice_ , pallor palest Winter _rose_ , barely holding on to existence, petals threatening to _shrivel_ , fly away.

She drew sharp inhale, scent metal _dizzying_ , and took the wrist, willing herself to pretend it was _water_ , precious, soothing.

Whilst Dracula's blood _was_ precious, it certainly lacked soothing qualities. Alucard's presence was her balm, her _saviour_.

Before her knelt a bloody _angel_ , looking upon her in devotion, intensity _frightening_.

Before Alucard _closed_ his eyes, they glimmered _gold_.

When he _opened_ them, they were shimmering _rubies_.

* * *

 

Four needles pricked her neck, driving deep as the _passive_ vampire gave in, stupor _vanishing_ , in lieu of need, _all_ encompassing, driving him into _haste_ , liquid dripping down his throat the _sweetest_ nectar, wine of the _Gods_.

Aline _tried_ to keep quiet, focus on supping, though she let out wails she _thought_ were muffled by _flesh_. Alucard's fingers found her _heart_ , frenzied beat eliciting gasps. Falling forward, Aline found herself in the arms of _Dracula_ as he picked her up, body _limp,_ vision blurry. He pulled her _away_ from his son, who _remained_ on his knees, wiping his lover's _blood_ from his mouth, _guilt_ smearing it, _shame_ blurring his eyes.

His Father nodded and left the room. Aline would be weak when she awoke, the light flooding in from windows would surely _desecrate_ her further.

* * *

 

The Prince placed her in Alucard's coffin, the room pitch black, save for decades-old candelabras, _rusted_ in places. Whilst his _illustrious_ son and he stayed within the castle, Aline would be _safe_ , the outside would need not know there was _another_ vampire in Castlevania City.

Not until the time came when she awoke, though, even in _his_ wisdom, Dracula could not say when that would be.

He knew _this_ , however. Neither he, nor his son would let Aline become a _menace_ , she would not terrorise the city, its _inhabitants_.

Aline would be free to do as she pleased, _within_ reason. Dracula smiled as he lay her down, knowing full well she would wish to _stay_ with Alucard. The Prince mattered _little_ here.

He placed the lid over the coffin, but did not seal it, bidding her 'goodnight', his son's shadow _lingering_ ignored, for now. He needed peace, _solitude_.

The Dragon knew these well, seeking them his _entire_ unlife. He did not get the luxury of _either_. He would make sure his son and Aline _did_ , by _any_ means necessary.


	3. Chapter Three

_30 years ago_

Aline strolled past Castle Dracula, graffiti on its  _desolate_  frame saddening, heart perking up upon seeing the  _stars_  through gaps in the foundation,  _glitter_  scattered across the night sky,  _illuminating_  the road, streetlights long since gone _out_. Rusted iron gate opened, degree of  _squealing_  loud enough to wake the  _dead_ , Aline made her way into the courtyard, cobblestone paths worn down.

She was pulled, _unseen_  force yanking her into a corridor. She  _sprawled_ , arms braced against something  _hard_ , imposing, stone  _alien_  smack, cheek colliding with breath-taking  _cold_. She thought she'd hit a  _wall_ , being spun around to face a man,  _sword_  brandished, hand letting go, prompting the woman to _quiet_. Verdant scanned him over, paramount emotion surprisingly  _not_  concern.

A lycan smacked the wall  _beside_  the pair, bones  _cracking_  loud, silence exacerbating  _snaps_. The man rammed his sword through the creature. This woman had made an  _error_ , would have been  _fatal_ , had he failed to see the creature. She  _flinched_ , blood slipping onto the floor, near her boots, seeping near pant leg. She was  _entirely_  nonchalant, straying through pitch ruins, fraying Alucard's nerves. He had  _two_  jobs to do,  _neither_  of which were rescuing whoever it was who stood in front of him, exalted  _wonder_  smoothing over his anxiety.

* * *

"Thought that was for  _me_ , then." Aline pointed to the sword, emerald eyes searching for means of  _escape_. "I mean, yes, I  _was_  snooping, but I thought the place  _deserted_. Wasn't planning on stealing, just curious, is all. It's dark, but  _tranquil_. Wanted to get away from hunting creatures," blurting out, "I'm  _sorry_ ," afterwards.

Alucard shook his head, letting the Crissaegrim clean itself, holding it pommel down.

"I advise _caution_. I wish the castle  _wasn't_  burdened by creatures. It _isn't_  safe here. Sorry isn't _necessary_ , but I suppose it  _is_  applicable."

Aline closed her eyes.

"I'll go..."

Alucard looked at her as if her skin were  _purple_.

"Did you not  _hear_  me? Caution..."

Aline returned the look, lacking the ability to keep it longer than a few  _seconds_. She  _snorted_ , much to her male counterpart's chagrin.

"Didn't you  _also_  say that it isn't safe here? It  _isn't_  on the streets, nor here, so...tell me, where  _should_  I go"?

"You'll be safer  _here_ , with me."

"With _that_." Index finger returned to the blade. "Looks  _lethal_. I'd better introduce myself, in case you get  _dagger-happy_."

Morose forehead lines filled, Alucard's eyebrows shot up.

"I would  _not_  do that."

"I didn't  _mean_  it." Putting her hands up, Aline backed off, beginning traipse down _randomly_  selected corridor. "Tend to get ahead of myself." She swivelled, lightly clearing her throat. " _Aline_ , and thank you for saving me. I  _owe_  you one."

She winked, Alucard  _missing_  it, sheathing his sword.

" _Alucard_."

Aline halted abruptly.

"There's only  _one_  Alucard I have heard of, Dracula's son. _Wow_! Should I be flattered? Honoured?"

Bewildered, the male's eyes flashed, honey melting,  _liquefying_  her resolve.

Forcing herself to look away, Aline offered a hand, her nerve amusing.

"I'll go with kinda _terrified_ , honestly. That sword is as long as me _lying down_. However, I feel I ought to  _recompense_  you, for saving my blind  _derrière._  May I take a look around?"

She strolled off down a random hallway, Alucard running beside, hoping the  _recalcitrant_  energy inside the castle did not thrum to  _unlife_...

* * *

Alucard, after placing the Chaos Claws on their pedestal, and having placed the Void Sword at  _opposite_  ends of the castle found the woman sitting in the  _theatre_ , twiddling blade she pulled out from under her clothing. At some point, Aline had _wandered_  off.

Fortunately,  _luckily_  for her, the vampire had scoped out the area prior, making sure it was  _clear_  of enemies. Otherwise, he'd have kept  _hold_  of her arm, hawk eyed, wary, ears pricked,  _slightest_  sound investigated.

* * *

"Really  _shouldn't_  place these under my clothing. Got thrown once...," she mused, "dagger  _slipped_ , slid across my skin, hurt like  _Enfer_. Wasn't deep, but stung. _Limped_  home that night. Near the subway. Noted  _more_  creatures around, lately."

Leaning against the bar, her companion mused.

"Comment es-tu arrivé là?"

"Hmm? Should _something_  have happened on the way? I simply pulled a  _cord_ , a bell _rang_  and the door opened.  _Why_?"

"I was almost sliced into morsels for the _rats_..."

Aline squeaked.

" _Mon Dieu_! Glad you are okay, or I'd been cleaning bits of  _you_  off my boots for weeks!  _Weeks_ , I tell you..."

" _Charming_. I, too am glad you did not end up caught in one of the castle's  _many_  traps."

"Traps?! Why on  _Earth_  would you need traps? Who would even make it _this_  far? And, don't say  _me_. I wandered here by  _accident_. I am _useless_  with maps."

Putting on her best 'acting face', Aline _swooned_.

"I'd be ever so _lost_  without you,  _mon cher_."

Sitting beside her, Alucard made a mental note to  _ignore_  his cheeks, burning flare. His nose _and_  ears joined in, soon after.

* * *

Perimeter scanned, he grunted.

"Thieves,  _pillagers_. Many have tried and  _failed_  to penetrate the castle's inner sanctum. If they had, all of  _this_  would have been taken,  _sold_ , memories _lost_."

The woman gave the room the once over, dusty props, stage missing _several_  boards,  _frayed_  strings holding up scenery, velvet curtains hiding, she was certain,  _more_  theatrical  _treasures_.

"That would be a  _grave_  shame. I can only imagine the performances here, vivid,  _wild_ , stunning  _costumes,_  operas, music  _reverberating_  throughout the space. Adore music, my Mother played the piano, my Grandfather the flute. They _thrilled_  me, I would try to play both myself, little hands on the _keys_ , over the  _holes_ , trying to puff hard enough to make sounds  _other_  than sputters."

She sighed, recollection a tad morose, bringing her to  _apt_  quiet.

" _Beau_ ," Aline glanced over her shoulder, slipping off the stool, _wry_  grin painted on her lips, "the  _castle_  is too..."

* * *

She paused,  _victorious_  strut ceasing,  _grin_  flat-lining.

"Um, how do I get _out_  of here? Following you is _fun_  and all, I should be getting back home...should visit my Father too."

That came out an afterthought. She pulled an amulet from under her blouse,  _silver lion_ , eyes  _garnets_ , showing it to her companion. Recognition hit him, her  _surname_  on the tip of his tongue, _title_ making him bow his head. Aline waved a hand.

"I suppose I  _should_  have told you sooner. Aline,  _Aline Belustrade_." She made her way back,  _impishness_  depleted,  _charmed_  by Alucard's mannerisms.

"That's  _kind_ , bowing, however, considering who  _you_  are, I feel  _I_  should."

She tipped her head, more  _nod_  of reassurance.

"How are you alive? I could not smell _vampiric_  influence in your blood. Vampires cannot have  _children_."

Aline thought on the topic at hand, _both_  being adults, she  _quickly_  decided not to act like a dolt, with _zero_  knowledge of intimacy.

"They  _can't_. However, my Mother is somewhat of a white witch. After some years together, they wanted to try,  _knowing_  it would be fruitless." Wryness showed up again. "Get it?  _Fruitless_?"

Alucard shook his head, _moonlight_  cast from broken window pane casting shadow from her features, bronze _shimmering_  strands of hair  _revealing_  themselves.

" _Seedless_? Firing  _blanks_? Dad's  _dead_ , basically." She motioned the conversation on with her hand, Alucard  _getting_  the joke, choosing  _not_  to comment on it, unsure on whether or not to laugh at her  _chutzpah_ , or laugh at how  _terrible_  the joke was.

The _former_  was friendly, the  _latter_  poking fun, the vampire deciding not to burst her  _bubble_...

* * *

"Spells,  _reanimation_  over four months. That's how I was created. Mum would have been delighted, had she not had her head in a _bucket_. Dad gave her small amounts of blood, as he did with me, meals, drinks. Mum is one-hundred and eight, and I am seventy-four. Ought to ask  _you_  for some beauty tips, don't look a day  _over_  a hundred!"

That being the  _second_  time she had called him  _'attractive'_  threw him for a _loop_.

"Ought to 'feed' too, wouldn't want to drop  _dead_. Been reluctant to go." She sighed, hand skimming through locks. "Mum is  _dying_ , doesn't have much longer left. I  _have_  to be strong, not just for me but for him, you know? Can't afford to get emotional, I get  _sloppy_  when I do. Earlier tonight? I would be dead _already_ , were it not for you. I'm really sorry, for _everything_."

Alucard's stomach _dropped_ , gulp uncontrollable  _after_  effect.  _Sludge_  rising from the floorboards had him groan, malice on it way,  _corrupting_  the theatre and  _all_  its machinations. The Puppeteer began moving,  _twitching_ , eyes opening, usually  _friendly_  face now twisted into one of  _pain_ , loathing. He ushered Aline to the exit, ignoring her  _bewildered_  face.

She followed his head, seeing  _tar_  on the ground?

* * *

"Alucard? Why is there tar on the, wait, coming  _from_  the floor?  _What_?"

" _Ancient_  magic, malicious, _indignant_. It wants to take  _over_  the castle, as its Master isn't here to  _stop_  it _. Go now_."

She was  _pushed_ , ever so _gently_  through the door, the last thing the vampire seeing the tip of her  _dagger_...

"Will  _this_  help?"

Despite himself, he  _chuckled._

"No, but  _thank you_ , anyway. Please, go."

She did so, heading where, she did not  _know_...

* * *

"Well," Aline exclaimed as they strolled outside a few  _hours_  later, midnight  _chill_  refreshing, "I wouldn't call it a 'guided tour', more  _perusing,_ with some danger thrown into the mix. Thank you,  _mon amie_."

Alucard _smirked_ , slim fangs making Aline shiver, whether from the nippy turn in weather conditions _or_  unease,  _neither_  were sure.

" _Friends_? Presumptuous, considering I caught you, red handed,  _trespassing_."

Aline's laughter crackled  _sparks_  in the vampire's chest.

" _Adversaire?_  I'd  _rather_  you not be. From tales told, some from my Father, others in books, you are  _fierce_ , robust, worthy opponent." She paused, finger to her mouth. " _Huh_. Did I mention you are considerably  _older_  than me?" Add to that, is it  _trespassing_  when the owner is no longer there, and it lies in  _ruin_? Where  _is_  Dracula, by the way?"

"He is there,  _resting_."

He pointed to the highest spire of the castle. Telling her the  _whole_  truth wouldn't be appropriate, he deemed it prudent to,  _somewhat_  lie.

He decided,  _vied_  to quiz her, Aline having  _none_  of it...

" _Caveat?_  Promise it _doesn't_  matter."  _Nature_  within her eyes sprouted buds of  _contentment_. "If I may  _add_  to that description? I would add  _compelling_ , gracious, altruistic. Getting ahead of myself  _again_ , aren't I?"

Aline dropped gallant, going with  _frank_.

" _Whatever_  happens, whatever you  _needed_  to do here, I hope you find  _solace_. You are humble, wonderful,  _good_. Others may say  _otherwise_ , words  _detriment_ , they do you a _disservice_ , let me  _tell_  you."

She removed her necklace, pendant in hand, chain  _swaying_  in the breeze.

"Take _this_. I  _treasure_  it, though I do not know how much longer I,  _myself_  have. I came here because I wanted to do _something_  with my life. I'd heard there were  _outbreaks_  every now and then, creatures, natural  _and_  unnatural. Couldn't stand by and let people be  _killed_. When Dracula was around, people  _feared_  walking the streets  _alone_  at night, but they could,  _safely_ , during the  _day_. I hunted during the  _day_ , he did at  _night_."

"There, was a  _siege_. That is why the castle is _decrepit_."

Alucard hung his head, Aline locating his hands, stuffing the chain into it as she walked past.

"Take  _care_ , Alucard. I am sorry that some  _refuse_  to understand that just because myth, legend  _dictates_  that you are a monster, like your  _Father,_ " she looked puzzled by the rumours, "I refuse to believe  _any_  of it. I know my opinion doesn't matter, in the grand scheme of everything, but I  _mean_  it,  _every_  word. Goodbye,  _dear one_."

She stopped, halting  _herself,_  leaning against the wall of abandoned bakers shop.

"Did I  _really_  just call you what  _Dad_  calls  _Mum_?"

She laughed, cut by  _Alucard_  laughing, on her heels. She went off, at a sprint, into  _secluded_  alleyway and into the night,  _leaving_  Alucard with the  _gravest_  task yet. He left  _this_  one until last for a reason.

 _Reawakening_  his Father. Aline  _eased_  the burden somewhat, lightening his mood, jovial,  _cordiality_  fuelled steps to his Father's chamber. He  _hoped_  the Dragon would not be  _too_  upset with him when he saw him next.

* * *

_The Dragon would rise again..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *insert terrible Bodyguard pun, in regards to Alucard's VA being cast as a bodyguard in a recent show here*

_Twenty-eight years later_

Zobek puffed away, drags ever _longer_  as he waited for Dracula to return from the Bioquimek Corporation. He'd brought Raisa, more accurately (Aline noting deepening _sly_  grin on the man)  _dragged_  her by her hair through the portal back to the castle. He'd called in Aline,  _daylight_ encounters with abhorrent  _things_  Satan's acolytes had summoned occurring  _daily_.

Were it not for  _her_ , citizens would be dropping like _flies_ , bodies devoured, evidence of crime committed provided  _only_  in randomly placed grenadine _drips_  on paving slabs, rapidly staining them  _brown_...

* * *

Aline chose to speak up, having heard enough of her  _own_  sighs...

"My  _apologies_  for taking so long to come. Its, its been _tricky_ , leaving my Father. Mother's  _gone_. I, I had to stay with him. He all but fell apart in front of me, honed visage over  _decades_  peeling before my eyes. He considered suicide, were it not for  _me_."

Indigo flashed in the corner of her eye, man approaching seemingly from shadows  _appearing_  to walk closer to her after mentioning  _death_.

This was her  _first_  inclination something lay hidden here, hidden in _plain_  sight, from  _Zobek's_  sight.

* * *

"I am  _sorry_  to hear this,  _Lady_  Belustrade. If there is anything I can do, do let me know. I met Constantine years ago, terrace of his palace, overlooking _vast_  gardens, I believe where your Mother and he were married?"

Aline nodded, readying her reply, eager to get misery  _out_  the way first. The fellow in  _shining_  armour bowing his head at her new 'title' gave her her _second_  inclination.

"Thank you, Zobek,  _truly_. Yes, they  _were_  married there. Mum loved planting, she'd be in the shed most days, irking Dad, as he couldn't leave  _without_  walking outside and  _frying_. He named a peony after her,  _Verdamme Pearl_ , her maiden name, and she was fond of pearls. Also," she extended a hand, "you  _are_  helping me. You're giving me  _purpose_ , drive. I simply  _had_  to return, Dad would have chewed my  _ear_  off if I hadn't. Said I drove him _mad_!"

Zobek laughed, vibrato travelling down, transferring to the woman as the pair shook hands.

"I am  _grateful_  for your assistance, Aline. Neither my bodyguard  _or_  Dracula may hunt during the day, and, I confess in my old, feeble mind that I  _neglected_  to think of that, before it was  _too_  late."

Aline shook her head, hairband  _snapping_ , falling out, soundlessly drifting onto the floor.

"It's  _never_  too late. You, Dracula, Dad and a few  _others_  have made me believe. I will do what I can with  _whatever_  time I have left."

Zobek nodded curtly, leaving counsel chamber, business of his  _own_  to attend to.

* * *

"I  _shouldn't_  need to do this, but you're making it obvious,  _young man_..."

Aline took family emblem from her pocket, suspicion  _confirmed_  when she turned, sardonic manner. Familiar _carmine_  glow emanated from the man behind her's neck.

"Hello, Zobek's 'bodyguard.' I suppose I  _ought_  to get to know you, since we'll be working together." She _whispered_  the rest, in case Zobek was near. "Hope you  _didn't_  get those white locks caught in that helmet.  _Ouch_..."

She smiled earnestly,  _containing_  her voice,  _failing_  to extinguish flames in her chest.

"Lovely to _sorta_  see you again? Glad you are alright, Dracula didn't use you for _target_  practise. I'd rather  _all_  of you than limbs, organs  _missing_."

"And you are making it obvious in your  _mannerisms_. You should  _not_  know me."

Aline stuck out her tongue, arms folding mechanically, thoroughly  _miffed_.

"You  _started_  it..."

Alucard chuckled.

"It is  _lovely_  to see you too."

Simpering _quickly_ , the woman tried to regain some ground.

"Ahem. Ought to prove I  _can_  fight." She winked, twirling, pulling out dual pistols. " _Silver_  bullets, and my knives are dipped in 'holy water', whatever  _that_  means."

" _Caution_ , Lady Aline. Word reaches us of _minotaurs_  roaming the streets. They can but remain cloaked in  _darkness_  for so long." Adding almost silently, "I am sorry for your loss. I wish I could take away your _pain_."

Aline  _coughed_ , urge to _hug_  him, smush her  _face_  against his breastplate in scrunched fists, nails leaving  _crescent_  imprints.  _Focusing_ , her lips thinned, eyes downcast.

"That was my  _Mother's_  title, always will be. I chose  _not_  to co-rule with my Father. I  _appreciate_  your compassion, though it won't change  _anything_."

To that, she  _acquiesced_  to the fluttering of wings in her stomach.

"Stop making me  _like_  you. Also,  _minotaurs_? You know to  _defeat_  them, right?"

Alucard shook his head.

" _String_..."

Aline meandered her way to the exit. She was _tired_ , wanting nothing more than to  _return_  to her apartment, grab a cup of hot chocolate,  _cocoon_  herself under blankets.

"I'll try not to  _show you up_..."

Leaving the room became tough, when she heard manly  _snorts_ , testing her willpower to its  _limits_.

She left the castle before second wind could emerge, peak, make her  _challenge_  someone she  _knew_  she would lose too.

It would be for  _fun_.

_Yeah, fun._

She  _told_  herself, rubbing her hands together as she made her way home.

* * *

Restless legs stressed Aline as she lay down. Rolling her eyes, she stood, deciding to head up to the roof, exercise and fresh air  _never_  failing to soothe. Dressing gown on, boots laced, she took her keys, heading for the stairwell.

 _Scuffling_  outside made her consider turning back, wondering why she  _hadn't_  brought something to  _defend_  herself with. Who could have been on the  _roof_?

 _Elderly_  neighbour was out. Aline would have heard the clack of her _cane_  on concrete.

The apartment under hers was _empty_.

Unvoiced question was answered, as,  _seconds_  later, a man came hurtling through the door. She _jumped_ , back steps hurried, hands braced to hit the wall behind her.

She hit it with remarkable _accuracy_ , hands up in surrender, seeing  _magic_  snaking its way towards her. He looked at her, realised she was no threat,  _grunting_  as he shifted. Aline didn't comment on his  _mechanical_  arm,  _scars_  covering what she saw of his body, the fact he was missing an  _eye_. She took it to be  _he_  was a hunter too, attacked often, magnet attracting  _hungry_  beasts.

She  _had_  to help him, crest adorning his heart, acknowledgement  _blowing_  her mind...

* * *

_A Belmont? Damn. Really ought to get myself an autograph book._

Resisting laughter, her hand extended, the man wasn't in  _any_  shape to ignore it, taking it the  _better_  option than leaving it. Victor stood up, free hand bracing himself against heavy door.

"I have three questions.  _May I_?"

Victor's head throbbed, splitting  _migraine_  on its merry way. Humouring her helped him  _adjust_  to where he was, focus on  _surroundings_.

"You going to be alright? I have painkillers..." Trailing off, she figured (putting him at forty-ish) he had somewhat of the  _gist_  she travelled down. "That's a  _heavy_  metal door. Who,  _what_  threw you through that? That's some power,  _right there_. And, should I be _armed_?"

"I  _have_  to be alright." Victor walked down the stairs,  _wincing_  all the way. "Something  _huge_  attacked me as I jumped to your roof. It is gone now, I assume it  _died_ , hitting the ground after leaping. Shadows chased me  _all_  the way here. I  _shouldn't_  stay, it would put you at _risk_. No need for weapons."

Aline waved him off, preferring to speak _inside_  the comfort of her home,  _chill_  nipping at exposed skin.

"Want to come with me? Dress your wounds, hopefully you can  _relax_ , just a bit? I can't sleep, may as well be of assistance? Save your  _legs_  too, its only  _one_  floor down..."

The hunter _really_  needed a break, seek some sought of normality among  _chaos_.

The citizens welfare was  _ensured_ , barriers around _all_  cave entrances and exits. They could cope  _without_  him for a little while...

* * *

"Aline, Aline Belustrade."

"Victor Belmont."

The fact he  _didn't_  acknowledge her name was refreshing. Whilst it  _was_  heartening, she wasn't, by  _any_  means worthy of admiration, simply for her surname.

"I did wonder about your crest. Didn't want to  _press_  it."

Aline washed her hands, heading to the bathroom, retrieving first aid kit.

"I wish people  _wouldn't_. There's pressure  _enough_  on me." Victor sighed. "The last _living_  Belmont."

Aline squinted, facing away from him as he took off his waistcoat, undoing shirt buttons.

" _Odd_  way of phrasing it." She gestured behind her. "I won't look unless you _say_  I can. I value _permission_. I want you to know I respect you for  _what_  you do, not your  _name_. Protecting people is getting increasingly  _difficult_. I can only imagine the  _burden_  of the name. It pretty much makes you  _famous_."

Victor snorted.

" _Dracula_ , his son,  _Alucard_ , they are Belmonts, my  _ancestors_. The  _irony_  is unfortunate..."

She was tapped on the shoulder. Turning, grabbing a chair, she sat in front of the man, getting out antiseptic wipes, gauze and tape.

"Alucard? Huh. I met him some time ago. Haven't met his Father yet, though as I am working with Zobek, I will do, at _some_  point. Better not mention it, likely  _painful_."

"The Belmont motto, we are  _supposed_  to do as we are told. That would involve killing both. I  _refuse_. Dracula may be the original  _sin_ , but I cannot deny he keeps the city  _safe_ , for the most part. His son hasn't been seen in _years_. He fought alongside my  _Great-Grandfather_."

Victor didn't know Alucard had  _returned_? Aline couldn't fathom the  _reason_.

"This'll  _sting_." Wetting cotton, Aline began cleaning the  _widest_  cut on Victor's chest, scars _peppering_  it. "Right monster  _magnet_ , you." She held up free hand. "I  _jest_. Well, Alucard  _didn't_  strike me as like Dracula. He _toils_  with his nature, though handles it well. I wonder if it was  _Dracula_  following you. Shadows? I did some research. ' _Lord of Shadows'_  is a term given to the Prince.  _Lesser_  known, most labelled him the ' _Dragon'_."

Sand scruff scratched, Victor  _nodded_.

"It  _was_  Dracula. I  _worried_  when leaving, leading him to my  _hideout_. I do not believe he would attack my charges, though I questioned that,  _multiples_  times when watching him  _eviscerate_  monsters."

"Ah, so _that's_  where everyone went. I was concerned they'd been killed, _eaten_. Why tell  _me_  this?" Aline pondered. "I mean, I'm _glad,_  but how do you know I mean  _well_?"

Brown eye crinkled, lines crevasse.

"Your arsenal?  _Throwing knives, guns, dual swords_? You could have _killed_  me whilst I was down. You chose to  _aid_  me. If this 'Zobek' trusts you with _security_ , inquiry, care, than I  _will_ , too. I tire of  _battle_ , I chose not to  _continue_  the Belmont legacy. Someone must  _continue_  the fight when I am gone..."

"You plan on _dying_?! The _hideout_?  _Protecting_  the city?"

Getting her (surely sounding)  _absurd_  story out was critical, given Victor's turn in  _mood_.

"You recognise my name. I carry  _some_  vampiric blood, that  _won't_  keep me going for an age. I am a _hundred-and-three_ , Victor. You are what,  _forty_? Both of us carry  _ambition_ , but ambition won't save  _either_  when all is said and done. You _can_  live,  _keep_  living. I have to make the most of each, every _second_  I get. My body  _fails_  me, sometimes. Back  _seizes_ , arms  _ache_ , legs  _shake_ , heart _pounds_ , vision  _blurs_. Please,  _think about this_."

"I already _have_. It will  _benefit_  your cause, my _death_  will make Satan's followers believe they have  _won_ , their  _remaining_  obstacle gone. Dracula will reach the  _second_  acolyte, who will drop his  _guard_  upon my passing,  _killing_  him. The third will be forced to  _hasten_  his resurrection of Satan, the ritual will  _fail_ , as he is  _far_  from ready."

Aline put away the box, standing, arms  _limp_ , body weary.

"Dieu, you're _brave_. Sorry, suddenly feel really _tired_. Should I sleep when I fear I will die  _during_  it?"

Victor, fully dressed stood, making his way towards her.

"It would be  _painless_ , simple transition. Your  _charity_  will be remembered, your heart  _full_ , you won't die  _unknown_. You  _will_  be missed, you  _are_  cared for.  _Remember that_." He smiled,  _genuine_ , Aline deciding immediately that he look _significantly_  better happier. " _Thank you_."

He offered hand, the woman _graciously_  shaking it.

Victor left her apartment. Aline was left feeling dour,  _worried_.

She walked into her bedroom, unplugged her phone and called her _Father_ , unable to bear being  _alone_.

Though, she,  _selfishly_  wished she could call Alucard  _instead_...


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good evening_."

Aline lay out tartan blanket, scene serene, she, _herself_  serene, flask of cocoa beside her poured into cup, savouring sugary  _wafts_. Alucard hopped onto the roof, effortlessly taking off breastplate, helmet, relishing being able to let his skin  _breathe_ , Zobek's eyes on his Father,  _his_  activities.

"Bonsoir."

"Thanks for coming, I understand things are  _hectic_."

"The second acolyte's fortress is  _impenetrable_. Every way through, we have tried."

He sat beside the woman, gauging her frame of mind. Aline was won  _over_  by that, sidling over, keeping away just _enough_  to see how he felt. When he stooped, she kept moving on over, head against his shoulder.

"There must be  _more_  I can do. Please. May not be a  _supernatural_  force, but my aim is  _dead-on_. That is because I trained with several clans in Paris, Toulouse, Calais over  _twenty_  years. I don't want to rely off others." She had pings in her head. "I  _could_  help Victor, keep watch on his hideout. He doesn't know about you being here."

"It stung enough  _knowing_  his relatives are the very thing he was taught to _hate_. I wanted to spare him  _excess_  despair."

Heartened, Aline sniffled, letting herself  _ache_.

" _Benevolent_. I would say that, whilst, yes, there  _are_  vampires who maim, there are those who strive to  _keep_  their tenderness, hold on to it. It needn't die because your _heart_  did."

Aline placed her hand above Alucard's. Him  _linking_  them had the woman's chest tighten, same _book,_  same _page_  being turned, at the same _time_  such a _rarity_.

"Your heart _never_  perished..."

* * *

Free hand pouring tepid liquid, yellow plastic cup forgotten  _seconds_  later, Aline swallowed  _heaving_  air.

"I miss  _her_. Why do I  _still_  miss her? Its normal. After  _decades_  however? It won't do me _any_  good, drag me down, and I don't want to tumble  _anymore_. If I fall, I may not get  _up_  again."

 _Fetal_  position achieved, Aline felt her head being moved. Alucard lay beside her, his  _chest_  her pillow. She laughed soundlessly.

"Waterproof. I  _learned,_  won't end up panda eyed."

"Most pleasant _memory_  of her?"

"Hmm?" She lent an elbow lightly on his ribs. "Oh"! She grinned. "I  _got_  you.  _Okay_."

Thinking of  _delightful_  moments of Sofia took  _little_  time, as  _several_  entered her thoughts, each  _yearning_  to be voiced.

* * *

" _River Seine_ , we spent  _hours_  walking under archways, watching boats, artists with sketchpads, painters, trees, small cafes everywhere. I was nine. We ate a _lot_  that day, scrumptious little fondant  _fancies_ , croissants, miniature  _sandwiches_ , drank tea from dainty bone china  _cups_. I felt  _overwhelmed_ , excited, privileged. I wished  _Dad_  could come, but understood. He'd always be  _there_ , when we got home. If I get to experience  _their_  love..." she snorted, "I don't believe in it, not for  _me_."

 _Glee_  filled the woman, recollection itching to be _freed_ , Aline bit her cheek, figuring  _if_  her mouth was closed, she'd be  _unable_  to blurt anything else. Her companion nodded, wanting to  _keep_  conversation pleasant, without hitting hard stop,  _reality_  check of what was about to come.

* * *

" _Ringlets_. I  _hated_  them at first. I was six, my Mum was fashioning my hair, curling it. The  _mirror_  told me I looked ridiculous." She swallowed the rest of her beverage, cold temperature  _ignored_. "Even  _Dad_  said I looked silly. He was joking.  _I_  laughed, Mum  _didn't_. Death glare? Yeah, if he wasn't  _already_  deceased, he  _would_  have died, there  _and_  then. He elaborated that when _he_  was little, his Mother gave him ringlets, he disliked them, strongly. He felt they looked  _theatrical_ , all I needed was frilly lace collar."

Glancing into Alucard's eyes, Aline  _melted_  with amber, oozing through her veins. Want to cup his jaw had to be  _willingly_  ignored, thrown out, gesture  _intimate_ , this nowhere near _that_  level, no matter how  _low_  she hung her head, her eyes  _betrayed_  her feelings, looking up from eyelashes.

" _Ball_ , flouncy dresses, high-brow,  _upper-class_  status, lords and lady's. Father wasn't fond of hosting  _grand_  events. We lived in one quarter of the castle, servants in another. Half lay  _unused_ , dusty. That happened to include the  _ballroom_. I remember trying to brush the floor, nursemaid  _squealing_  that I shouldn't be doing that."

Ivory swept behind an ear, Alucard sat up, ink splashed across the sky reminiscent of his  _Mother,_  the notes she would leave him.  _Acquiescing_  to internal wish to look at Aline, he  _did_ , scintillating stars finding her  _pupils_ , sparkling light show highlighting _wan_  features. It  _saddened_  him to see her eyes at  _peace_ , her face  _troubled_.

"Thank you,"  _fear_  tinged her voice, "I  _mean_  it. Moments like this, _harmony_ , burdens dropped, worries  _forgotten_ , for a while."

Bravely broaching topic, Aline sat up,  _full_  body facing her friend, vulnerability  _clear_.

"I  _had_  to see you," she paused,  _angry_  at herself for chickening out, "my heart is  _breaking_. I meet someone I  _genuinely_  care for, and my life decides it  _wants_  to cease. I don't want to be buried  _here_. I want to be taken back to my Father.  _Cremated_ , I dislike the idea of my body rotting, attracting _maggots_  and  _flies_."

Frigid heart made its way up _sandpaper_  throat, Alucard finding himself unable to speak, merely nod, following hand squeeze,  _promise_  in his eyes, _saline_  too. Aline blinked.

"Put the focus on  _myself_ , why don't I?  _Forgive me_ , I lose  _dignity_  sometimes. I have faith that'll you'll  _succeed_. History dictates your  _winning_  streak, anyways."

Realisation painted  _stinging_  lines, dragging  _sharp_  bristles crosswise the vampire's skin, reminder of Aline's humanity _thundering_  in eardrums, its beat ceasing  _alarming_  him. Watching her  _dwindle_ ,  _emerald_  eyes  _losing_  sheen,  _snow_  complexion shifting _ashen_ , he found himself unwilling to  _think_  of it, despite it being  _truth_.

It was  _her_  truth. All Alucard deigned himself _worthy_  to do was assist her in whatever way he could, all while  _knowing_  it would wrench his insides through his  _gullet_.

He'd witnessed death  _many_  times. What differed was  _circumstance_.

This would be the death of someone whom he  _cared_  for.

* * *

"Do you know where Victor's hideout is? I offered aid, give him much _needed_  respite. He plans to die,  _let_  himself be murdered, in order to draw the second acolyte's attention. The _least_  I can do is lend him a helping hand."

"Western-most point of the city, opposite waste treatment plant. Unassuming grey door, leads underground. It  _will_  be guarded, my Father is there now. Victor will tell him of his plan, and as it  _benefits_  him, he won't stop him. However..."

Aline got hold of the gist.

"They'll rip each other to  _shreds_ , show of dominance. Manly, who's got the _biggest_  muscles." She growled, lowest register she could manage. "Fine, when its  _just_  a lycan. When its the  _original_  vampire? Yeah, someone's going to get _seriously_  hurt. Erm," rubbing the back of her head, Aline pushed out bottom lip, "I take it your Father is somewhat _pissed_  at everything and  _everyone_  at the moment. How should _I_  handle that? Territorial men, proving their  _worth_? Rather not end up in the middle of  _that_."

Alucard huffed, somewhat  _amused_.

"Say your _name_. He knows  _of_  you, knows you fight _with_  us. He assured Zobek he _won't_  harm you,  _I_  believe him."

Aline  _shared_  amusement.

"Well, he IS  _your_  Father." Something Victor had said, regarding the Prince _struck_  her. "Victor called Dracula the 'original sin.'"

" _Correct_. Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed. He suffers with these sins every  _waking_  day."

"That make you the 'second sin'? I don't recall you displaying _any_  of those. Don't get me wrong," she stood, clearing away flask, " _much_  appreciate that."

Alucard, too stood, securing catches of breastplate and helmet, watching Aline folding her blanket.

"Ought to get to meeting Dracula,  _reassure_  him, maybe bring him  _snacks_ "?

Alucard's  _warped_  laughter made her frown.

"That voice changer makes you sound _arrogant_ , when I know you aren't. I merely meant leg, rib, steak of  _something_  or other.  _Peace offering_. I know," she made her way through the door, holding it open, with some degree of trying, (on her part) with _one_  ankle, "I sound  _dumb_. I  _know_  what I am doing, I can't always get it across  _correctly_ , that's all. Want this to go  _smoothly_. See you, sometime."

Aplomb abound, the woman winked,  _surreptitious_  nature scant, appreciated by Alucard,  _regardless_.

Her somewhat relaxed nature provided _respite_  for the (relatively) young vampire.

He climbed down block of flats gracefully, heading for the castle, whereabouts of Zobek  _unknown_. Alucard had some  _investigating_  to do.

* * *

Aline waited outside cave entrance door, tapping foot, boot making zero noise. She  _couldn't_  enter, unless Victor gave her  _permission_ , or walked in there with her. The fact he'd let  _Dracula_  inside but not  _her_  was tad bit irking.

At least  _she_  didn't have penchant for ripping out something's _spine_  when it's back was turned...

* * *

Dracula exited subterranean world to see a woman, pacing, arms folded, injuries sustained  _heightening_  his sense of smell, easily locating largest  _vein_  on her neck...

"Aline. I'm _unarmed_ , not here to fight. I'm here to see Victor, and talk about Zobek."

Victor,  _equally_  bloody appeared behind the Dragon, Aline rolling her eyes, muttering, keeping hands up to prove her  _first_  point.

" _And I didn't bring my first aid supplies_..."

* * *

"Ever since mention of Satan's second acolyte, Zobek's time away  _increases_ , he leaves everything  _unguarded_ , including Vampire Killer, something that would end this  _instantly_. Now,  _why_  would he do that, unless _third_  party is involved, who wishes to  _destroy_  the weapon, take the  _castle_  in the process? He is sending you further and  _further_  away from your home, right? His bodyguard is twitchy, seems he  _isn't_  in-the-know either. If Zobek is entirely _innocent_ , why is it he hides his activities from us? Whatever with  _me_ , but  _you_ "?

Dracula  _wanted_  to argue, instinct telling him not to. Zobek  _was_  an odd sort, Dracula sent off in important missions, often with his bodyguard tagging alongside, as he  _knew_  the new layout of the city, but, the suited man kept his _own_  actions secret, growing more and more  _secretive_  as time went on.

He  _failed_  to tell the Prince of electrical wires shrouding the complex the second acolyte resided in.

He didn't  _inform_  him that'd be turned into a 'lapdog,' barking on command,  _eagerly_  scampering off when thrown  _bone_ , or given treat.

His bodyguard was  _pointless_ , Zobek had little need of protection, staying inside the castle's walls all day, _every_  day. Both did not go out during the day. Only  _Aline_  and  _Victor_  hunted then.

 _More_  than one thing was amiss.

* * *

"Tomorrow. We attack tomorrow. If Zobek is plotting, he will  _refuse_  my plan. If he does, I know he is working  _against_  me."

Victor suggested something that should have been  _obvious_  to the Prince from the start...

"Why would this 'Zobek' have the Vampire Killer at all, when it could  _kill_  you"?

" _Unless_..."

Aline left Dracula to _fill in_  the rest.

"He means to  _use_  it. Raisa knew  _incantations_ , those set off, in motion chain of events, giving the second acolyte _cue_  to begin his part of the ritual,  _blood sacrifice_. My blood. He wants me to die by  _his_  hand, knowing Satan's one,  _true_  enemy would be stopped in preventing his resurrection. It was easy to traverse the bio-weapons facility, yet I can't get near the offices without _agonising_  pain. He  _wanted_  me to come here..."

"Knowing we  _would_  fight, I had  _no_  say in it." The younger man growled. "Dracula. I fought you to _test_  you, being Belmonts had  _nothing_  to do with it. I would  _weaken_  you, you would attack Satan's servant,  _lose_  and the third servant would enact his part.  _Clever_. We do _his_  dirty work, whilst he works in  _shadows_. This  _cannot_  be allowed to succeed."

Dracula fell quiet, wrath  _all_  encompassing, seeping into every pore.

"Why does his bodyguard not travel  _with_  him? What's the point of _having_  one if he just stands there, looking tough? Why is he keeping _everyone_  in the dark"?

"Because that is where we are  _supposed_  to be,  _blinded_  by it."

Dracula stalked off, melting into  _darkness_ , disappearing quickly.

* * *

"Need patching up  _again_? I can run," as if reminding her of her _age_ , her hip twinged, leg twitching, " _hobble_  back home, grab supplies."

"Its _too_  dangerous. Stay here, for  _now_. We must make plans for tomorrow night. The people _must_  be kept safe, that's my  _main_  priority. The second is the servant and his  _barrier._ "

Aline nodded, awaiting direction from the man, before heading downward, tunnels long, winding.

* * *

 _Chambers_ , lit with golden beams made her  _squint_ , covering her eyes. Wide eyes greeted her, stomach flipping nervously.

She had to _convince_  them she meant no harm.

They had been through enough to last  _several_  lifetimes...


	6. Chapter 6

Aline opened hideout door to  _frantic_  Alucard, hair draped,  _masking_  expression, but the hand on the frame next to her was  _bent_ , each knuckle  _white_ , nails in the wood, the fist at his side was  _clenched_.

"Next door,  _empty_  shop. Be  _easier_  to talk there."

Aline closed the door, letting the vampire inside adjoining door.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?"

"Father isn't recovering as  _quickly_  as he should. The second acolyte, he used spells to weaken him,  _before_  he entered the building."

Aline kept her voice low, respectful,  _exacerbating_  Alucard unacceptable.

"What can I do? I can't leave for long, I  _promised_  Victor I would stay. However, your situation,  _and_  coming to me speaks  _volumes_. Anything, Alucard."

He sighed, pent up frustration heaved  _out_  through nostrils.

"My Mother is with him," he  _grunted_ , keeping eyes on the ground, "her  _spirit_  is. She's brewing potions, but needs someone to  _assist_  her. You mentioned Sofia being somewhat of a  _white witch_. With watching her, I was thinking. We already have books, I need someone to help look for _ingredients_. I must stay with him. Losing him would be _devastating_."

Pretence _dropped_ , Alucard bore all on his face, pleading _obliterating_  the woman's apprehension.

* * *

She opened herself  _up_ , offering not sympathy, but  _shield_ , just for a bit, obscure  _grimness_  of his return to the castle. Alucard stepped into circle, outside world  _forgotten_.

Aline's head slotted  _neatly_  against his pectorals since he shed his armour, his arms encircling her waist,  _heart_  beating under his palm formed  _tears_. He blinked them away, chin on crown of  _auburn_  locks, scent Summer fruits.

Staying here blossomed  _seed_ , deep within the vampire, one he long thought pruned,  _shrivelled_ , dried up. It would be  _easy_  for his hands to make their way onto her face, holding it, precious  _life_  in his hands.

He moved methodically,  _any_  sense Aline was uncomfortable, he would cease, move  _away_ , respect her  _space_ , her  _body_.

She  _didn't_  move, pulse increasing steadily, _fluid_  in his embrace, holding breath, moment held.

* * *

"Chérie.  _Didn't_  you arrive with a request, which I promised to  _fulfil_ "?

She,  _reluctantly_  moved.

"Let's go. I'm here, right  _with_  you. I'll give it  _all_  I've got."

She returned to the hideout, coming outside soon after, walking down the street, pace brisk.

* * *

"So, _meeting the parents_ , huh"? Giving herself the once over, she deemed herself  _alright_. "At least I look  _semi_ -decent."

"If I  _carry_  you, this will go _faster._ "

Aline  _smirked_.

"Are you saying I am  _slow_ "?

Her joke  _partially_  backfired.

"I don't know how much _time_  he has left..."

Aline sprinted, Alucard faster, around  _two_  corners before she rounded the _first_...

* * *

"He looks," walking into Dracula's chamber, Aline's heart ached, " _burnt_ "? Viewing such a _powerful_  man rend from strength, mere man  _startled_  her. "Alucard." She turned,  _bolstering_  her friend. " _Tell_  me what you need and I _will_  get it."

Alucard pointed, room to their right. Aline nodded, facing entrance, wafts of  _herbs_  filling nostrils. Speaking was too much for him, emotion welling. He walked off,  _without_  explanation. Aline was _okay_  with this, _understanding_  his conflict.

* * *

She knocked, a woman turning, white dress making her look like an _angel_.

"Alucard's Mother, right? Aline," she waved, "pleasure to meet you. Your son is _remarkable_."

Marie smiled, Aline noting Alucard was her  _image_.

"Trevor told me about  _you_. It is lovely to  _finally_  make your acquaintance."

" _Good_  things, I  _hope_. And,  _Trevor_? I hadn't thought to ask, thought it'd be painful to recollect  _that_  time."

"I call him the name _I_  gave him. He answers to both,  _fortunately_ , or his Father  _wouldn't_  be able to get his attention. He _refuses_  to remember the past.  _Gabriel_ , that's who he was, still  _is_ , I know it. His humanity hasn't  _entirely_  vanished."

Aline perused shelves, jars filled with crushed herbs, flowers, smells, colours  _myriad_ , pleasant.

"How do you  _know_ "?

Marie's smile grew weary.

"Because I reside  _here_  still, in-between realms. Dracula has  _little_  need for me, Gabriel  _does_. He wouldn't _admit_  it, he is  _lonely_ , seeking companionship  _as much as_  he seeks to  _banish_  it, ties deemed _futile_."

" _Sorry_." Aline scanned open book, seeing four herbs circled. "That was  _personal_. I should find  _these_."

"It is fine, Aline. Curiosity is  _healthy_ , and yes, my spirit is  _deficient_. Gabriel's influence is _impuissant_ , the second acolyte _forced_  the remaining part of my husband to  _leave_  his consciousness. He is Dracula,  _wholly_ , I will exist no longer if he is allowed to dissipate. He may argue, though he knows it is true. My  _husband_  is still there, and, though I  _sorely_  miss him, I wish to  _rest_. I must speak with him first, I owe him  _that_."

Aline nodded, courteously remaining muted.

"Lavender, for the  _burns_ , frankincense for _scarring_ , ginseng to induce  _bleeding_. He is  _poisoned_ , blood coming out  _black_. It must be _freed_."

She grabbed a stack of wooden bowls, Alucard entering with towels.

"Need to get a  _move_  on then."

" _Merci_ , Aline. The garden is north of here. I tended to it as best I could. Mostly  _shrubbery_ , but it will be of use."

Aline simpered, bowing head, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

"Kind, intelligent, witty," Marie remarked, her son huffing, partially masking retiring _grace_ , "I  _like_  her. You  _complement_  one another. _Trying_  times lie ahead Trevor. Darling, take care of her, take care of _each other._  Love controls  _more_  than we know, and, _if_  Satan is revived, it needs to remain solidified,  _here_ ," her hand placed itself over his heart, "it is not defunct. It feels  _beyond_ , beyond  _death_."

Alucard held his Mother's arms, noting key similarity he  _hadn't_  prior.

"Aline has your _eyes_..." Marie agreed, finding fact _cordial_. "She will pass, she is _ready_ , I _cannot_  fathom it. I've become self-centered,  _wishing_  for her to  _live_. Why do I want what I cannot _have"_?

Marie's form shifted, sifted  _through_  her son's hands like  _sand_. He swallowed.

"There is  _always_  a way. I must tend to your Father..."

She left the chamber, Alucard  _heartbroken_  with it...

* * *

After giving Marie the ingredients necessary for her beloved,  _exasperated_  Aline sat, cross legged,  _table_  for a seat. Alucard lent against the wall in front of her. They'd been warned to stay away, that they wouldn't wish to see,  _hear_  Dracula being purged of venom, Satan's _influence_  ingrained within.

They _heard_  him bellowing, harsh, until  _raw_  throat turned those into yelps,  _mortal_  in nature,  _stoically_  tempered vampire replaced by  _terrified_  mortal man.

Aline went with  _humour,_  apathy _rude_ , sympathy  _equally_  so.

"I take it this isn't your typical 'meet the parents'  _experience_..."

Frosted hair swept to the side, Alucard managed _chuckle_.

* * *

Aline found that, whilst Alucard was more  _affectionate_  than her, she held more  _intent_  than he, mind _twisting_  where this could end up. Of course, she  _refrained_  from physical forms of fondness, unless  _he_  initiated it. His fragile mind was on  _cliff_  edge, and she felt her heart would give out, there and then if _she_  were the one to push him over it, by getting  _too_  close.

Hearing Dracula would recover  _changed_  his demeanour, more than the woman thought possible. He  _sprung_  off the wall, hands opposite ends of her body. Eagerly,  _too_  eagerly, Aline signalled she was very much  _willing_  to give, receive  _tenderness_. Holding Alucard was  _precious_ , he was precious. Aline hadn't met someone as earnest, diligent, altruistic, impassioned, yet  _solemn_  as he. The vampire kept _himself_  to himself, as did _she_.

It was after their two forces  _collided_  into one another, after he saved her  _decades_  ago did they find being alone _chore_ , virtue no longer.

Burying loneliness, _blunt_  shovel taking an  _age_  to shift soil was tough, when one  _chose_  to be alone,  _detached_  from the world.

It would  _complicate_  things, Aline would, she  _wanted_  to, complicate his  _and_  her situation,  _kiss_  him, have him _turn_  her, her mind taken from imminent _doom_ , now searching for  _life_ , seeking  _change_ , and change it would be.

Far too _grave_.

She  _couldn't_  ask this of him. Alucard may have been her  _knight_ , but his armour was bathed in  _generations_  of blood,  _heavily_  stained, waterfall  _cascading_ , pooled  _iron_  at his feet.

She wouldn't be surprised if nought but  _ash_  came from veins, arteries, if elderly, _brown_  clots from wounds were anything to  _go_  by.

Aline would be content _holding_  him, until time came when she'd have to make a  _choice_ , whether to die, or die, then be  _reborn_ , wilt, then  _bud,_  petals forming, plant tinged  _scarlet_.

* * *

"You  _shouldn't_  be up."

Marie whispered, as she peeked into the library, grin  _widening_  at the scene.

"And you  _shouldn't_  be watching our son in such an  _intimate_  moment."

Dracula, too observed, keenly  _watching_  Aline, how she  _interacted_  with his first born,  _only_  child. If she so much as  _looked_  at him funny, he wouldn't be best pleased. His son had been beside him _all_  along, explaining  _why_ , what Zobek  _intended_  to do. The spineless  _bastard_  would get what was coming to him, he would make  _sure_  of that.

As if sensing _uncertainty,_  Marie chuckled, the Prince  _gobsmacked_ , mouth ajar.

"Aline wouldn't harm a  _fly_. She lets me read her  _willingly_. I see nought but _light_ , hope, drive, wearing her heart on her sleeve, as does Trevor. He  _seeks_  her light."

Chuckling stopped, Marie  _dared_  look into rusted ore eyes.

"You said ' _our_ '."

"Gabriel is  _still_  in there, he is _losing_  the battle."

" _Stubborn_ ," Marie left the doorway, gliding effortlessly, "would I be here were it not for you _wishing_  it? I do not  _expect_  you to embrace the past. I seek  _two_  things."

Dracula, _denying_  himself the opportunity of diving into  _headstrong_  tendency, he nodded,  _Gabriel_  forthcoming, melting  _frozen_  soul.

"Trevor, Aline, yourself,  _mindfulness_ , look out for each other. Keep what you have  _close_  to you. Many  _don't_ , losing  _grip_ , contact. Please, promise me you'll  _try_."

Dracula agreed, throat  _closing_  inadvertently, pulled into reality he  _refused_  to endorse, the idea _lance_  in his gut. Being a Father meant  _everything_ , if Alucard held Aline close, she'd _gained_  his trust, the Prince saw  _little_  reason to  _question_  it.

He wanted to  _question_  this. He _knew_  what was coming.

* * *

" _Let me go_. You _knew_  I would say that. I've waited here for  _hundreds_  of years, Trevor was only here so often.  _Memory_  held me in flux. I've grown  _weary_ , Gabriel." She shushed him, her  _husband_  looking back making her  _cry_ , "argue _all_  you wish, you know it to be  _true_."

Moving away further shoved  _needles_  under the Dragon's skin.

"I shall be in the garden, take one  _last_  look around, before I  _fade_. Whatever awaits me on the  _other_  side, I'll be  _okay_ , safe.  _Fearing_  death is silly, I'm already _dead_."

Fading into the _ether,_  mist snaking down corridor, through garden window, Dracula  _ran_ , bursting through,  _shattering_  stained glass, following the woman who held his  _heart,_  soul, mind in  _her_  hands.

 _Cursing_  existence, wanting to go  _with_  his wife, knowing he'd  _burn_  in Hellfire, whilst she  _bathed_  in Heaven's glow?

He'd  _take_  that chance, if he ever  _had_  one...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, guys. Hope you have fun, stay safe and warm too, its freezing where I am right now...

"Consecrated ground, crosses, holy water fonts,  _how_  is he getting away with this? Wouldn't Satan  _fry_  here"?

Aline would have strolled right on through the grounds as if she  _owned_  them, had Alucard's arm not halted her, head tilted, ear facing west.

"Good job I  _like_  you..." The woman glared at  _offending_  limb. "We  _aren't_  alone, are we? Wait..."

 _She_  had to crane her neck, cease _breathing_ , all to hear familiar, distant voice, distinctly  _English_  timbre...

"That  _bastard_ "!

Her companion snorted, two heading inside _desolate_  chamber, fallen crosses, desecrated statues of Jesus scattered, razor  _sharp_  shards dotted around the space. Candelabras lit their way, candles wax  _partially_  burned,  _newly_  placed.

"Do you know the language they're speaking"?

"I know they know  _we_  are here, they were speaking English up until  _we_  approached."

"Well," she rolled greens, "isn't that  _convenient_ "? Sighing, she continued. "What could you hear? I barely heard anything, other than background noise. I smell,  _sandalwood_." Sheepishly, she faced her friend. "I rummaged through castle archives. Sandalwood is used to summon, communicate with spirits. They plan to summon Satan's spirit _first_ , makes sense. We need to hurry, if they've gotten that _far_  already."

Whilst Alucard explained what he heard, curtain framing both their faces, shielding flicking candlelight from giving them away, Aline almost gave _herself_  away, poking her head around corner. A short, _rotund_  man beside Zobek eagerly _muttered_ , latter motioning him onward, approaching pressing matter. She made a face, acolyte's face yellow,  _diseased_ , pustules mask, eyes sunken,  _several_  folds of skin resembling  _chins_  when he smiled, rotting teeth  _solidifying_  the woman's suspicions that the man clearly hadn't _heard_  of water, soap or laundry powder, were the splotched brown robes he wore  _anything_  to go by...

* * *

"Doesn't look like he knows what a _toothbrush_  is. Sure he is  _smart_  enough to summon _Satan_ "?

Alucard simpered,  _amused_  that she'd payed attention, but  _troubled_ , as attention was given to the  _wrong_  attributes.

"Aline, whilst whist humour  _is_  welcomed, I suggest looking at the _tome_  Guido has. I heard Latin, ancient religious tomes were written in Latin, as it could only be read by select  _few_ , those who were  _able_  to read."

"Clever.  _Mean_ , but clever. Keep it from general public, most of whom were _illiterate_ , so it wouldn't matter, either way. Also, how  _long_  have you known this man's name? Feel like an  _imbécile_  here..."

Snow white skin, temperature akin to Winter's  _bane_  (Aline  _despised_  snow) touched hers, hands taking hers, as he shook his head, _disagreeing_  with her evaluation. Alucard  _hadn't_  touched her skin, clothing _kept_  her warm. She shivered, unsure of  _motive_ why.

 _External_  skin, exposed skin glacial, meek.

Internally, she _burned_ , flames cocooning, enveloping,  _relaxing_  her, all but puddle in vampire's grasp. It spoke of honed  _power_ , reigned in for  _her._

She worried herself as her mind repeated  _'I don't want him to hold back...'_

* * *

The room fell quiet, two men exiting separate ways.

"Hold on." Aline watched Alucard stroll into ritual room. She ran to keep up with him. "They  _know_  we are here, yet they don't do anything about it"?

The vampire corrected her.

" _Zobek_  did. If it were  _Father,_  he would have attacked, spilt his  _blood_  here, vastly _shortening_  time of Satan's return. Father  _wouldn't_  have watched, he would have  _attacked_. Zobek wanted  _Dracula_  here, but he got  _us_ , instead. Guido was nervous for  _different_  reason. He has much weight on his shoulders."

"He  _isn't_  ready.  _Good_. He has weight everywhere  _else_  too..."

Eyes following rows of incense sticks, votive slick with  _Dieu_  knew what (Aline didn't  _want_  to know) she paused upon aforementioned book.

Alucard scanned pages, Aline recognising some words. She noted the book was three-quarters read, fingers itching to flick through remaining.

"He hasn't finished the book. Dealing with a  _genius_  here..."

The woman palmed her face.

"How do we  _prevent_  this from happening"?

Alucard shook his head.

" _Can_  we"?

 _Second_  head shake.

"Right. Move over, please"?

Alucard did so, Aline taking phone from jean pocket. She took pictures of  _several_  pages, carefully mapping  _each_  part, settings highest they could  _feasibly_  be.

* * *

After she was done, she turned device off, took out memory and SIM card, dropping,  _crushing_  the phone under her boot. Bemused Alucard's face bewitched Aline.

"Don't need it. Dad wants to come here, just need Dracula's  _permission_ , use the portal chamber, direct  _link_  to Manor Belustrade."

She pocketed important items in pocket with a _zip_ , learning the _hard_  way, losing  _various_  bits of jewellery, idea of _losing_  Constantine's signet ring  _mortifying_ , Sofia's cameo brooch, portrait, _flowers_  in her hair.

Aline left these at _home_ , smart enough to  _learn_  from past mistakes, not smart  _enough_  to realise they were being _watched_ , only vaguely registering sounds growing ever  _closer._..

* * *

Alucard took her hand again, diving behind altar, pulling her  _with_  him. She landed haphazardly on steps, stone grazing palm.

" _REALLY_  good job I like you,  _ennuyeux_  one. The Enfer was that"?

Alucard answered, Aline following index digit, knuckle _by_  knuckle, pointy nail, she saw  _two_  minotaurs, heads low, horns charge position, fangs bared, baring poleaxes. Her jaw _dropped_.

"Oh. Mon Dieu, they sound  _human_..."

Their cries were guttural,  _ear_  splitting. The pair made break for it, running into the courtyard. Charging through _solid_  matter was nothing for the beasts, catching up with them  _hauntingly_  easy.

* * *

Aline  _swore_ , taking hand guns from holsters. Alucard drew Crissaegrim, calm as can be.

"Ought to prove I _can_  fight, huh. Victor taught me a few things, mainly about my  _guard_. Don't fancy being speared, trampled,  _mauled_  to death, so..."

She winked, thumb up.

"Contest.  _Who can kill the enemy first_ "?

Alucard _laughed_ , hearty, Aline narrowing eyes, mouth line.

" _Reward_ "?

Skipping _straight_  to business, Aline _smirked_ , clicking tongue.

"If  _you_  win this, we fight, I'll let  _you_  win. If  _I_  finish first? We fight, you let _me_  win. It isn't much, but its not like I could  _defeat_  you, anyways. I mean, I  _could_ , but that'd be,  _well_..."

She left it at that, for  _him_  to contemplate, counting to three, bullets flying at her 'prey.'

* * *

It took  _seconds_  for  _Alucard_  to kill chosen minotaur, a good ten  _minutes_  for  _Aline_. The vampire watched her flip about, using pillars as  _stepping_  stones, climbing them  _skilfully_. She shot its arms first,  _disarming_  it, then chest, neck and head. Thick hide meant it took  _longer_  than it should (Aline sparing odd glance at him, his obvious  _enjoyment_  at her struggle  _maddening_.)

It wasn't _struggle_  he enjoyed. Alucard saw  _spirit_  within Aline, heart poured into each, _every_  shot, radiating _boldness_  in her eyes, painted lines of  _determination_ ,  _uncaring_  for it cracking makeup,  _made up_  visage.

She focused on _battle_ , ability somewhat decent, appearance wasn't given thought.

And Alucard thought she looked  _glorious_ , angel of battle,  _warrior_  coming out in spades, shimmering.

* * *

"Its  _Enochian_ ," Dracula announced,  _bedraggled_  as he stormed his way through Aline's apartment door, having  _followed_  her there, "Zobek and Guido spoke Enochian. Its an all but _dead_  language,  _spoken_ , not written. Zobek, he was Death _incarnate_. It was because of _him_  I became Dracul. He is gone. He  _dared_  attack me. I  _obliterated_  him."

Aline looked shocked, but thankful her door wasn't ripped from its  _hinges_.

"You could have  _knocked_." She smiled wryly at Alucard, him holding his hands up. He had  _nothing_  to do with the intrusion. "And 'hello' to you too.  _Glad you won_."

She  _waved_  for good measure, Prince merely  _glaring_  at her. She chose not to question his incredibly  _weighty_  confession...

* * *

"Its similar to _Latin_ , Father, phrases and such. If we can work out _certain_  words, syllables, we will gain  _upper_  hand."

His son's words  _eased_  the Dragon somewhat, irises no longer pits to  _Hell_. He sighed, his way of  _apologising_ , without having to  _vocalise_  it. Aline took that, nodding graciously, turning her laptop to face him.

"See? I took photos of pages from the summoning book, put the memory card in here and scanned the files. We have spells, vitality, vis, power, potestas, shape-shifting, merging with shadows, manipulation. We also have  _counter_  spells, ones to banish, eradicate spirits, ones that could pass into our realm, if one isn't _careful_  enough."

She _beamed_ , tucking hair behind ear triumphantly.

"See? I can be  _useful_. Here." She pointed to page containing Satan, depicted as fallen angel,  _Lucifer_ , God above him,  _shattering_  halo, falling stars, alongside burned  _feathers_  descending with his body. "If we enact these, Guido will resurrect the  _original_  form of Satan, the angel, warrior, a  _man_ , friend, creation of God. He will destroy Guido, and  _want_  to kill you, but will be debilitated,  _destroyed_  by his very creator. We burn the book,  _before_  Satan can use it to give himself _immense_  power. That means we need a  _distraction_. I will be that. Figured if I  _am_  going to die, may as well be fighting Satan  _himself._  Enfer of a way to go out, don't you think? Rather  _poetic_ , I'd say..."

* * *

Aline didn't mean the latter part of her speech, her voice trembled, acceptance  _vanishing_. Retrospect, death wasn't applicable anymore. Mention of it  _twisted_  her stomach, tip toes crawling their way over her skin, goosebumps prickling, feeling of unease growing. She didn't look at  _either_  man, aware they could see through her, as if she were pane of _glass_.

Alucard felt  _distressed_ , passing the time drumming his fingers on windowsill, trying not to ache,  _weep_  over Aline passing. If she _wanted_  to pass, he had  _zero_  right stopping her.

Only, she  _didn't_. She grabbed on to _life_ , latching, hands clutching, hanging on  _fiercely_ , silently telling Alucard  _several_  times that  _he_  was her anchor, her  _counterweight_ , keeping her balanced, tightrope of living  _frayed_ , but remaining, so long as she had him to  _lean_  on,  _shoulder_  the burden.

He  _would_  shoulder it, he decided that right after  _meeting_  her, eternal sleep  _lonely_ , plagued with images of  _her_ , truth  _blinding_  him when he awoke. He wished for her to be  _beside_  him, nestling into his side, body  _agreein_ g with mind, willpower able to shift focus _from_  discomfort.

His mind strayed to her _multiple_  times. He  _prevented_ it from going any further, progression halted, though merely  _holding_  her wasn't enough.

 _Not anymore_.

He prayed she was  _alive_  when he woke again, upon finding out she was, the vampire  _wept._ From Aline's actions, their interaction, she _agreed_  with him, felt the _same_  way.

Death  _wouldn't_  be right. He had to tell her of  _his_  plight,  _selfishly_  beg her to live,  _tell_  her how he felt.

If he was  _wrong_ , misjudged the situation in any way, he would consider ripping _out_  mournful heart, body  _drenched_  in sorrow as he died,  _tormentingly_  slowly.

* * *

"Its alright, it'll be  _alright_."

Aline said, smiling  _brightly_ , bringing Alucard back to the room. Dracula said  _yes_  to Aline's plan, little holding him back. It would  _succeed_ , he knew.

His son, on the other hand, it was obvious he  _dissented_ , head shake needless. The Prince left, giving the two  _breathing_  room, increasingly _sore_  from battle.

* * *

" _I don't want to die_..."

Aline bit her lip, mouth slanted, tearing up. Alucard wasted no time in embracing the woman, esteem  _vast_.

He cooed, whispered sweet,  _earnest_  words in her ear, kept  _secret,_ option offered.

Aline  _nodded_ , gravity of what she gave permission to  _light_ , given the man before her  _carried_  it.

He didn't have to be alone,  _neither_  did.

Neither  _were_  anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Aline sat in castle library, skimming paper, own handwriting _terrible_ , only being taught with quill and ink. Since no one used,  _sold_  those anymore, Aline opted for marker. 'Purple Plum,'  _faux_  fruit scent bringing recollection of  _rainbow_  pastilles, her  _favourite_  sweet as a child.

They  _ruined_  her teeth, jelly  _sticking_  them together, stuck out tongue at her parent's amusement  _multitude_  of colours...

She had to memorise these, two  _days_  passed since any news of Guido, the _dreaded_  ceremony. Alucard,  _true_  to form learned several incantations, quoting them off-by-heart mere  _hours_  after reading, prompting Aline to throw a book at him, 'astucieux' quickly becoming  _chosen_  word to describe him.

Other than  _majestic_ , flare lighting her cheeks blamed on relying off  _candlelight_  to see...

* * *

"With Zobek gone, so is Guido's  _protection_. Satan should awaken to  _legions_  of man, beast, all manner of creatures, and yet,  _none_  serve him."

Aline kept along Dragon's trail.

"With servants depleted, Satan will  _kill_  Guido, for  _failing_  to provide him with what he desires most.  _Power_ , absolute, his thirst for it  _unquenchable_. Figured I should study up, borrowed a few books. I  _feel_  for him. I understand he just wanted to be  _loved_ , but went about it  _entirely_  the wrong way."

"Once he is summoned, we must  _begin_  reciting counter spells."

Alucard walked behind her chair.

"I said  _I_  would be  _distraction_ , I will be. I will stay just _out_  line of sight."

Dracula closed his eyes, sigh signalling he'd had  _enough_  of battle, reticence  _odd_  for him. He got the  _hint_  his son wished to speak to Aline  _without_  his presence, chuckling  _quietly_  as he left.

* * *

Alucard's change in demeanour was  _instantaneous_ , he'd drop shoulder, posture relaxed, stress wrinkles easing,  _hope_  shimmering in irises.

_Innocent_.

He was a tad concerned with  _Aline's_  switch. Pupils would  _widen_ , breath  _catching_ , she'd bite peony lip, cheeks blooming  _scarlet_. Her body would  _stiffen_ , fingers curling, as if she held _back_ , reigns pulled on  _mischief_. Her intent latent,  _salacious_.

* * *

Judging her sprouted  _irony,_  tendrils slithering, Marie eliciting  _similar_  reaction. Were she  _corporeal_ , God was _singular_  entity who knew  _what_  he would do,  _try_  to do, incredibly _empty_  inside. She chose to remain in the realm of the living, resided at the hideout, purely for  _Aline_ , not him, that tearing insides to  _pieces_.

* * *

"I will be nearby, watching,  _ready_."

"Merci."

Aline stood, locating footstool, motioning Alucard over, puzzlement gracing male's angular jaw.

" _Humour me_ , mon cher"?

Daringly, at his  _full_  height, she put her mouth near his  _cheek_ , heart in it, hoping he  _approved_  of contact. She  _wasn't_  aware, hadn't looked down at the  _rest_  of his face. Arms _tightening_  grip, Alucard  _craved_  contact, halting  _several_  compulsions to nuzzle, something he found passionate,  _without_  need to go further.

"May I"?

Nodding to  _whatever_  Aline wanted came easily. She kissed his cheek, lips  _scorch_  marks, warmth seeping  _downward_ , neck, spine, full body  _shiver_  pressing form against hers. Reaction, he _nuzzled_  her jaw, soft chuckle leaving her mouth. Careful to avoid his  _mouth_  grew tough,  _logic_  reminding the woman that, if he  _wished_  it, he  _would_  let her know.

Swiftly, she realised _she_  wished for more than  _he_ , stinging inside, level akin to heartburn.  _Equally_  swift, she blinked, stepping down from perch.

* * *

"Ought to visit my Dad, just in case things go  _awry_. Remaining  _unscathed_  has been due to you. My own ability is  _lacking_."

"Where is _that_  coming from"?

Aline made a face.

"Distinct _lack_  of confidence, or my confidence  _around_  you? You're somehow able to  _boost_  it, makes me feel chipper, playful. _Too much_ "?

Alucard gave a  _nod_ , countering with liquescent, _soulful_  irises, woman's resolve _falling_.

"My worry lies with  _myself_. It has been, some time since my  _last_  dalliance. My strength, if  _misused_ , could injure you _gravely_."

"If I, for one  _second_  thought I was in danger, would I let myself be  _alone_  with you,  _multiple_  times? Please say  _non_."

They shared chuckle.

"As you are concerned, and what you feel  _matters_  to me, let me propose something."

Aline held family crest above her heart, Alucard retrieved necklace, index, thumb closed around pendant.

"If, at  _any_  point, you feel your control  _slipping_ , you see a particularly wide  _vein_  somewhere on my person, and think, ' _snack time_ ,' let me know. Fear is a precursor to  _doubt_. I wouldn't be able to doubt you if I tried,  _really_  hard, hands squeezed, eyes closed. Let me  _hear_  you,  _warn me_. That's all I ask. I am not one-hundred-percent sure what I want to do with my life,  _after_  this. If I  _get_  an after, that is. I want you to know I am  _not_  frightened. Do you  _want_  me to be"?

"Of  _me_? No,  _never_. Of what I  _am_? Perhaps."

"Perhaps is _chance_ , Alucard. Chance I am  _willing_  to take. I want to shoulder worry, endure weight. Lean  _on_  me. Well, more lean  _over_  me, given  _height_  differences."

Laughter returned, curt, broad utterance.

"Shake on it? Allies until the  _end_."

They shook hands, intentions lay bare, terms accepted.

* * *

Dracula called his son's name, Aline's when she popped up in front of him, portal showing Manor Belustrade. The three exchanged nods, the Prince gesturing upwards.

The sky  _rippled_ , obsidian waves, obstructing _immaculate_  indigo,  _defiling_  purity.

The ritual had _begun_. They knew from Marie sprinting towards the Dragon, informing him of shifts,  _reality_  warping, otherworldly, malicious magic  _preventing_  her beneficial energy from  _keeping_  the hideout safe, seals  _vanishing_.

Time wasn't on their side, their friend's memory _twisted_.

* * *

Aline hid behind statue, pitch swirls of energy _snuffing_  candles, emanating  _from_  the book Guido held.  _Roars_  left it, face forming from page, tendril  _hair_  wrapped around leather spine. The woman gasped, wondering whether to remain watching ritual, or join Alucard on standby.

Her question went answered, in  _unorthodox_  manner. Nude,  _skeletal_  man crawled from parchment, frail beyond _anything_  Aline had witnessed prior. Turning her head,  _consideration_  of the fallen angel's current predicament (she  _wouldn't_  wish to be looked at, someone unknown, eyes draped in  _shadow_ ,)  _painfully_ aware he would soon come to know of _her_  presence.

Satan fell, hitting stone, were it not for his acolyte, walking to his aid. He gave his mentor his frame to  _anchor,_  regain footing, glancing at newly pressed, _pristine_  mahogany robes sat on lone chair.

Aline, making sure she wasn't heard jogged, feet  _silent_ , boots scuffing tile, were she to run.

* * *

She stopped in front of Alucard, hand braced on wall, taking some deep breaths.

" _I_  look scarier than him in the mornings."

Alucard wasn't sure how to react, laughter  _either_  from agreement, or dissent.

" _Pitiful_ , honestly. Its rather _tragic_. Reminds me one can only fall so  _far_  before it affects them deeply,  _thoroughly_."

_Shrieks_  permeated still air, body flung from window, Guido mangled,  _oozing_  life fluid, Satan, oil slick hair, eyes  _ice_ , skin  _cadaverous_  following, stepping out.

Alucard spoke, Latin flowing from lips flawlessly, Aline  _smitten_ , recollection working to compete, add on.

* * *

Satan clambered over window ledge, face twisting, livid  _mask_ , slipping on effortlessly. He  _countered_  spells, body forming muscle mass, growing  _taller._

"Have I not been  _defiled_  enough? Now by a  _mortal_ "?

Aline went for broke.

" _I'm_  mortal," she gestured to Alucard, " _he_  is immortal. There  _is_  a difference."

"Is that the  _case_ "? Satan pursed his lips, eyes _fixed_  on the vampire. Aline panicked,  _wishing_  she'd stayed quiet. " _Son of Dracul_..."

"Someone's  _clever_. We'd rather not fight...what  _shall_  I call you"? She  _smirked_. "What  _should_  I call you"?

"You should  _not_  speak."

" _Oh dear_ ," she turned, ignoring Satan  _angering_  him further, Alucard intent, irises  _glowing_ , intent on pushing him back, _growling_  as former  _dared_  to speak to his friend as such, "you'll  _really_  dislike me."

Facing her companion, she  _winked_ , biting lip, looking Satan up and down.

"Can we  _stop_  him now? I'm  _glacé_."

Alucard offered arm, Aline, twirling, wrapping her waist around it. He stayed in front, the two walking backwards, streets  _barren_. Satan tried to follow, legs giving out.

_Pathetic_  whining left his mouth,  _startled_  he could make such a  _sound_...

* * *

"Father"?

Dracula stood, middle of the road, tarmac _cracked_ , heaving steps of ogres  _swarming_  him. He gestured for his son to stay back.

"Where did  _they_  come from"?

Alucard snarled.

"Was the portal  _closed_ "?

Aline shrugged, to his  _dismay_.

"I ran _before_  I saw anything more. Should I have looked at him _naked_? Figured that'd be rather  _rude_. I'll return, you two can handle Satan." She frowned. "I'm  _sorry_."

She doubled back, Satan  _swatting_  her, as if fly, _flinging_  her across road. She huffed, scuffing knees,  _shredding_  pants. Quickly recovering, she sprinted towards the chapel, wishing she'd thrown aside _caution_ , absurdity, stayed  _inside_  ruin.

The  _least_  she should have accomplished was grabbing tome, running away with precious,  _heinous_  volume as if her arse was  _aflame_...

_Wait...the book. Merde!_

* * *

Satan, seeing Dragon fly about effortlessly brought twinge of  _jealousy_ , once servant of God, soaring  _high_ , wings vast, virginal glow, now  _charred_ , smoke billowing, wings paper,  _torn_  by the one he  _loved_. He pulled out tome from robe, reciting  _possession_  rite, directed at  _Alucard_. Pitting the son of Dracul against his own  _Father_  was fitting, given archangel's  _debilitating_  convulsions, form  _unwilling_ to thrive in a world which _long_  abandoned him.

Alucard smirked,  _offering_  himself up, in mockery,  _knowing_  disgraced being would struggle to so much as pull  _hair_  from his head.

In a flash, Satan's claws  _pierced_  the vampire's arm,  _venom_  shooting through prompt. He spluttered, haze  _purging_  mind,  _clearing_  it for Satan's influence. He tried crying out, hoarse mutterings came out, to Satan's  _gratification_. His  _voice_  became Alucard's, merging, body fusing, slate tone lightning,  _deathly_  hue. The vampire approach  _death's_  door, helplessly wriggling remaining,  _unspoiled_  form, mercy vocal plea, utterance grabbing  _Dracula's_  attention.

* * *

He all but  _threw up_  at the scene, his son being eradicated,  _remade_  into the Devil. Swallowing conniption, mouthful of  _sanguine_  fluid with it, he launched himself at latter, Void Sword rammed to the  _hilt_  through his stomach, Prince scanning where Alucard and Satan were  _free_  from one another. He stabbed each, every _inch_  of the archangel until he fell onto the ground, Alucard into his Father's arms.

He lay his child on the pavement,  _spitting_  on deity as he passed by.

* * *

Ebony filled Alucard's eyes, competing with gold,  _former_  winning, swirling, patterns etched  _runes_  onto exposed skin, travelling down neck, arms, onto chest. He  _howled_ , blind, terrified, poison thrumming in ears, body wading through  _sludge_. Dracula held back  _tears_.

"I need to  _bleed_  you. I'm sorry." He gulped. "This will hurt. I shouldn't have to hurt you  _again_ , Trevor."

Alucard lamented,  _keening_ , voice failed him.

Dracula sliced his son's  _wrist_ , criss-cross, then his  _neck_ , knowing full well if he hit  _artery_ , his son would perish in his arms a  _second_  time...

* * *

Tome nowhere to be found, Aline  _swore_ , nails digging crescent marks into palms. Forcing herself to get on with what she was here to  _do_ , she closed her eyes, focusing.

Finding portal shrinking, but  _remaining_  viable, Aline spoke confidently, spell flowing like  _poetry_ , proud that she'd  _remembered_  it.

* * *

Once she was _sure_  nothing else utterly horrific,  _terrors_  formed via of  _madmen_  could be pulled into the city, she let herself have moment to breathe, hearing exclusively her  _own_  thoughts.

_Thrilled_ , she felt thrilled, often avoiding it, but, when she _found_  it, seeking it became  _wondrous_. She survived on her  _own_  merit, affirming that she  _still_  'had it,' thought making her _giggle_ , _younger_  self coming to the fore.

Dusting herself off, stretching limbs, pop  _delightful_ , Aline made her way back to the castle, sky  _usual_  hue giving her indication that Satan had been  _vanquished_ , and castle namesake and his son would be waiting, tired but  _glad_  they managed to succeed.

* * *

She arrived to charcoal pools,  _surrounding_  Alucard. They smelt of  _rot,_  damp, diseased flesh. She  _baulked_ , turning head away.

"What happened"?

Satan's form lay nearby, no sign of life.

"He  _attempted_  possession, knowing using my own _son_  against me would  _crush_  me. I would be  _unable_  to fight. Satan's body couldn't sustain him, Alucard's _could_."

Desperately _troubled_ , Aline approached, withdrawing upon Prince's warning, hands coated in his  _child's_  blood.

"He needs to  _feed_. If you were near, he  _wouldn't_  hold back. Base instincts are _rampant_  now, for he  _will_  succumb to death if he  _refuses_  to feed."

"Is there  _anything_  I can do? Please,  _Dracula_." The woman pleaded. "Get him something." She scanned the area, pointing to large bat, partially _eaten_  by the Dragon. "It isn't much, but I need to do something. Sunrise is in an hour, we ought to him  _inside_. I will bring the bat."

Both looked to the sky, hues of primary, secondary colour working their way upwards, cobalt disappearing into morning  _mist_. Dracula picked up Alucard, draping arm over shoulder, bringing him inside  _safety_  of his home, Aline following, shifting  _dead_  weight bat strenuous, mattering more than  _anything_  in the world.

In  _her_  world...

* * *

Forcing herself to leave Castle Dracula for the hideout  _wounded_  the woman, physique _sore_ , mind weary, legs keeping her upright, walking because she  _told_  them too. They wanted to fall from  _under_ her, shaking with  _effort_.

She  _collapsed_  after arrival, Marie rushing over, worried gasps coming from her charges.

Aline's body began to  _fail_ , finding herself unable to stand,  _walk_  for more than five minutes, crumpling _paper_  doll wilting. She tried to get up, arms _trembling_ , fingers quivering as she picked up something to eat, pricks of pain shooting through  _joints_. Hours morphed into  _days_ , weeks of struggle, agony making life  _unbearable_.

She'd had  _enough_ , knowing for some _time_  this would happen.

Just, not  _now_ ,  _never_  now. Now  _wasn't_  fair, fair  _wasn't_  fair.

_Life_  wasn't fair...

* * *

She  _needed_  Alucard, more than ever. Marie knew this, brought her to the castle, her son  _pacing_  outside her given room. She offered support, arm on his, words of  _reassurance_ , structure propping him  _up_  when he wanted to slide down the  _wall_...

She'd spoken to Aline,  _knew_  what she wanted, where her  _future_  would lead. Now, it was down to Alucard  _and_  Dracula. Their decision dictated Aline's  _fate_...


	9. Chapter 9

" _Gesundheit_ "!

 _Sneezing,_  soft sniffles, masked  _partially_  by velvet cushioned coffin interior shot Alucard up, stupor whisked  _away_ , head directed at  _his_  coffin.

"Dad," Aline's voice was cracked, unused for long period, "why are you speaking to me in _German_ "?

Her first, _proper_  intake of breath resulted in coughing _fit_. Dracula held back his child, approaching casket handles slowly.

" _Alucard_ "?

" _Oh dear,_ " Prince of Darkness mused, "it would seem Aline  _prefers_  the company of my son to her  _own_  Father..."

Constantine chortled.

"Insinuation?  _No_ ," he strolled up to his daughter's  _revered_  partner, offering hand, "Aline told me  _all_  I needed to know that, were that  _truly_  the case, I wouldn't hold qualm. Therein lies only  _unequivocal_  intent, Alucard, I  _assure_  you. My daughter is  _wise_ , she doesn't allude to anyone in  _that_  way, unless she cares deeply,  _truly_."

Alucard shook the hand, letting out breath he'd held since Constantine's arrival, _hours_  ago. He visited often, face scrunching, sight of his daughter,  _motionless_  troubling. He reassured the younger vampire that what he had done the  _right_  thing. Aline  _wanted_  that,  _knowing_  what it would entail. He had talked her through  _transformation_ , and what came  _after_.

Still, reserve was held,  _trepidation_ , thought Aline may  _never_  wake up plaguing him, consistent  _fiend_.

* * *

"And it would seem that you are  _neither_  Alucard,  _nor_  my Father..."

Dracula's jaw worked, processing her level of 'wit.' Constantine and Alucard _laughed_.

" _There's_  my daughter..."

If Lord of France beamed any _wider,_  his teeth would _shatter_  all  _windows_  in the near vicinity...

* * *

"Shield your _eyes_ , they'll be irritated by any, all light." Dracula pointed to candelabras. "Alucard, snuff them out, would you"?

He did so, room bathed in darkness, the three men's eyes adjusting rapidly. Dracula cautiously lifted coffin lid.

" _All_  of me is irritated, but, I _digress_."

Constantine was behind coffin head, daughter's  _pallid_  appearance distressing, but he put that aside,  _Father_  rushing through him, wanting to provide for his only child, safety,  _shelter_ , an arm,  _whatever_  she needed.

* * *

Aline sat up, one hand covering her eyes, the other fishing around, wondering  _who_  was there.

"Guten abend, mein kind. And how are we  _feeling_ "?

She groaned.

" _Furchtbar_."

He laughed.

"Are we speaking in German, so," she pointed at the other two people in the room, "they _don't_  understand"? I'll be fine, rather  _dusty_  though."

She was covered in thin layers of grey  _dust_ , sweeping it away too much for  _newly_  awoken body.

"No, merely to see if I still recall  _any_  of it. It  _isn't_  my mother-tongue anymore."

"It isn't  _mine,_  either." Yawning, the woman peeked from behind hand, single eye cracked open. "How  _long_  was I out? And Dieu, do I need to use the bathroom.  _Dad_ "?

Familiar  _dirty_  blond locks greeted her, wide  _smile_  working its way across her mouth, having her Dad there forced  _negativity_  out, casting it  _far_  away.

" _Hello_ "!

 _Chipper_  won out, signs of lethargy  _gone_.

"Hello."

Alucard waved, Dracula gave quick nod, Constantine took her hands, helping her sit, propped up by his chest.

" _Eight_  months,  _seventeen_  days,  _four_  hours."

Aline opened both eyes, surprisingly finding task  _easy_ , given she'd slept for _that_  long. Plainly, she  _stared_  at her sire,  _grimacing_  at the phrase.

* * *

" _Specific_." She snorted. "You were right, Father,  _dearest_."

She flattered his ego,  _exaggerated_  appreciation. Constantine  _ate_  that up.

"Of  _course_  I was."

"Always been  _lazy_. Could probably have been up  _sooner_ , but, beauty sleep called, and I  _sorely_  needed that. Speaking of..." she gestured for  _mirror_ , then squinted, pulling  _befuddled_  face, "I wouldn't be able to  _see_  myself. Um, how do I  _look_ "?

Glancing up, Aline noted her Father pointing at  _his_  eyes, than hers.

"You have  _my_  eyes now,  _pale green_."

Crystal, clearest  _mint_  irises scanned the room, locating  _each_  item,  _sighing_  when she saw Alucard, skin muted _pink_. Her Father  _noticed_  that, choosing to speak on  _other_  things.

* * *

"You can see us  _already_. Quick learner, Aline. Sofia and I  _fostered_  that, gave her  _many_  options, see which she liked, disliked. She rather liked _falling over_ , eating  _sweets_  and seeing how far she could push _out_  her bottom lip, when we told her that her sweet bag was  _empty_..."

Aline palmed her face, woven flesh twisting around bones of her forehand, fingers worrying.

"I'm sorry.  _Obligatory parent shtick_. While waxing lyrical is _charmant_ , I really ought to get up, use the bathroom  _before_  my bladder decides to  _burst_. I simply do not care if that is too  _much_  information. Need a  _shower_  too."

Constantine helped the woman up, her rucksack beside her feet as she was carried, swaddled like a _baby_...

"I brought clothes, toiletries, snacks no longer  _applicable_. Ought to  _avoid_  asking your opinion on that _fact_."

"You sound like you are  _enjoying_  that fact..."

 _Accusatory_  glance given, Aline was carried past her two 'guardians,' word making her  _snort._

* * *

"Thank you, for  _everything_. I don't think there are enough words in any of the  _three_  languages I speak to express how  _grateful_  I am."

Constantine nodded humbly,  _forever_  indebted to the pair, doing  _more_  than saving his daughter. In doing so, they gave him  _optimism_ , possibility that he didn't _need_  to be alone for the rest of his existence.

"You are very welcome. Lord Constantine? I must speak with you, after Aline has finished in the washroom.  _Sixth_  door on the  _left_."

Both Belustrade's snickered. Other than being on the  _slender_  side, Aline looked, for all intents and purposes  _exactly_  how she had prior to becoming a vampire. Tad pasty, greenish-blue veins raised. Nevertheless,  _well_.

* * *

Profuse thank you's becoming  _platitudes_ , Constantine took rucksack and headed for the washroom. Aline, after undressing, grabbing bottle of bright orange shower gel, hoped  _water_  wouldn't vanquish her, less than an hour after  _waking_...

Her Father,  _reliably_ , whilst also _laughing_  informed her that  _no_ , she would  _not_  melt, Aline finding remaining dimness  _hilarious_.

* * *

Washed, dried, hair wrapped in  _fluffy_  towel and feeling better than she had in  _year_ s, Aline dressed, with help from her Dad, fussing as clothing was _loose_. In time, Father  _logic_  came to her  _rescue_ , she would  _regain_  weight, strength.

For this, she needed  _blood_. She sat on haunches, good, solid  _two_  hours, before Constantine returned, glass  _full_  of haemoglobin.

* * *

"Its _mine_. After conversing, the three of us decided that my blood would be best for you to drink _first_ , as you are  _used_  to it, so to speak. I asked Alucard to bring  _bucket_ , on off chance it  _doesn't_  go down."

"Thank you and all, but, did you just  _sit there_ , wrist  _above_  glass,  _bleeding_ "? He nodded. "Hang on. If I am to  _live_  off the stuff, shouldn't it go  _down_?  _Stay_  down"?

Constantine's face became sheepish.

"It doesn't  _always_. I found out the  _hard_  way. It takes time to  _adjust_ , like new diet and such."

" _Fair enough_."

Alucard  _knocked_ , politeness winning him yet  _more_  points, (this time, with  _two_  Belustrade's) indeed, bringing _with_  him bucket. Aline raised brow, looking at that, then him.

"You don't need to thank me."

Waving her off, Aline went to reply, mouth sprouting  _nothing_ , retorts dancing off _tongue_.

"Rather you not  _watch_  this."

Arms folded on table, the woman placed her head on them, following grains of wood.

"And there was me, _concerned_  with you, seeing me  _feed_  from something  _living_..."

Aline sighed, crossing fingers behind back.

Glass in hand, she closed her eyes.

" _Bottom's up_..."

* * *

Stomach _growling_ , euphoric  _fervour_  took the woman, nails dug into wood as she drank, two men in the chamber's thoughts shifting from worry to  _relief._

In  _one_  sitting, Aline drank the fluid, slipping down like her favourite  _bourbon_. There was a kick,  _thoroughly_  pleasant. Distant as one could get away from  _vile_ , the experience was _decent_ , something she  _could_  get used to.

She  _had_  to get used to.

* * *

Constantine slipped from the room, destination  _Dracula's_  chamber. He wanted to know of their  _next_  move, where Aline would reside, sleep, etc.

He  _wished_  to learn more about his _son_ , finding him warm, cordial,  _sincere_.

He _also_  wished to learn how he balanced out the Dragon, how he managed to elicit _feelings_  in Aline neither believed she would feel  _afresh_.

* * *

Placing glass down, Aline wiped mouth, complexion _coruscating_ , irises ringed  _red_.

" _Hnnh_ "?

Alucard laughed. That mixed with  _desire_  to compensate for  _extended_  period of time he was without her, insides  _turning_ , eyes raw, emotion  _full_  swing, force of bat  _winding_  him, thoroughly _miserable_.

He  _despised_  that his Father pitied him. He couldn't help  _how_  he felt. Whenever he fell, he fell wholly,  _passionately_ , driven to care for his beloved, sacrificing _own_  happiness for theirs.

Dracula was  _right_. In doing that, he merely succeeded in harming _himself_ , the object of his affection likely didn't know the  _extent_  of his devotion...

* * *

Heading over, Alucard ceased step, right side of Aline's chair. She handed him the glass. He took it, but placed it down immediately.

He  _lowered_  his head, Aline wondering if she was  _still_  asleep, likelihood _high_ , considering how she  _felt_  about him.

Likelihood that, he liked her,  _yes_ , but didn't _like_  her, idea swarming, buzz _incessant_.

He stayed where he was, gauging _her_  movement. She moved,  _upwards_ , swallowing pleased  _rumble_ , sitting on _hands_ , want to  _pinch_  herself huge.

* * *

 _Kissing him_ , she was kissing _Alucard,_  and he kissed  _back_. Thorough,  _controlled_ , whisking away nerves, setting them  _alight_.

Slow,  _meaningful_ , kindred souls finding _peace_ , her hand weaving its way into his  _hair_ , pulling him  _closer._

 _This_ , this was  _superior_  to mind, that  _failed_  to conjure up anything like how it  _felt_.

 _Natural_ , nothing halted presses of _mouths_ , pitched gasps, quickened _breaths_. Neither  _needed_  to breathe, making the two  _laugh_  as they pulled apart.

* * *

"Oh my"! Aline remarked, beet red, affectionate  _reaction_  obvious. "Is that my  _motivation_  to get better, because, if it  _is_ , I still feel rather _frail._.."

Alucard weeping  _alarmed_  her, rolling her eyes at chosen  _moment_  of humour.

" _I've missed you_."

Hands palmed her cheeks, thumb tracing invisible lines above, under her eye. Tears made  _dolorous_  carmine patterns, cheeks  _blotchy_.

"Oh,  _darling_. I'm  _here_ , I'm here as  _long_  as you  _want_  me."

He sniffled.

" _I never stopped wanting you_..."

Aline  _sobbed_ , lip trembling. She kissed him with  _all_  she had, precious _time_  she'd spent with him poured into each, _every_  second.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tad bit more adult now.

"And I'm supposed to get up there,  _how_  exactly"?

Alucard charmed grin made Aline's arms uncurl.

"I will hang  _halfway_ , take your hand when you reach me. Window ledges, drainpipes, fire escape stairs"?

His last suggestion went very appreciated.

"I'll take those,  _easy_  way up..."

She pretended to walk off, turning soon afterwards.

"Non, where would be the _fun_ "?

She fluttered eyelashes, laughing at herself, her  _gall_. Looking up, she located window sills, fingers gripping them, similar to _rock climbing_ , not quite as _perilous,_  nothing sharp jutted out.

* * *

Being hauled up _four_  floors was amusing at best, flailing around like fish out of  _water_  at worst...

* * *

Learning to hunt was  _grim_ , Aline expecting little else, murder wasn't ever something she considered  _entertaining_. Doing so was  _necessary_ , citizens vulnerable to being slaughter  _en masse_  meant two options,  _kill_  the creatures, or watch mindless _slaughter_. She panicked when her charges saw her, hoping they knew she was  _truthful_  when she said she wouldn't harm any of them, that _Alucard_ wouldn't. The hideout  _hadn't_  been compromised, now that two creatures of the  _undead_  resided  _alongside_  them.

They relocated  _residents_ , city ten miles from Castlevania, jobs  _nonexistent_ , social life abandoned for fear of _permanent_  sleep, wrapping its limbs, blanketing them. Their homes  _crumbled_ , damp permeating walls, wood splintering, home supposedly where the  _heart_  was. Their hearts lay beneath _needles_ , slightest movement triggering abrupt  _ending_  of life in Castlevania, signalling much needed  _move_.

* * *

Learning to curb _hunger_  made her _less_  than sociable, limit herself to  _three_  cups of blood, one beast provided  _four_  glasses.

_Two_  for her,  _two_  for Alucard,  _denying_  him wasn't ever an option...

* * *

Aline grew _curious_  over next few months, increasingly itching, fingers curling,  _need_  to be with Alucard stronger than ever. She  _wasn't_  interested in men, matters of the heart, sex for the  _sake_  of it wasn't for her. In the  _entirety_  of her hundred-five years, she had been in  _one_  relationship. slept with  _one_  man, and occasionally found herself among the  _wreckage_  that were her dalliances.

She didn't need to cross her _legs_  when viewing males of the species, nor did she feel urge to scratch  _itch_. Her heart didn't _thrum_ , she couldn't find it within herself to  _bother_  with being attractive. _Primary_  focus was learning how to fight, defend, preserve her _own_  honour, relying off parent's no longer.

Constantine knew he wouldn't be a _Grandfather_ , mere fact he was able to be a _Father_  enough for him. Aline  _couldn't_  provide grandchildren, hitting menopause at forty-eight, quashing  _any_  chance.

Being dead  _wasn't_  the issue,  _peculiarly_  enough...

* * *

Still, Aline felt somewhat obligated to  _try_  and find 'mate', companion, someone who knew what they were doing, at  _least_. She had  _standards_ , unreachable,  _no_ , but they would have to  _stretch_  in order to see what was  _under_  her clothing.

She _found_  one, elegant, confident, zealous, gent, personable. She wished to prove (to herself) that she  _deserved_  someone as exemplaire as he...

* * *

Aline played a trick,  _cruel_ , her stomach thundering, pulled  _two_  directions, discomfort  _ignored_  valiantly.

She scaled walls, Alucard following,  _knowing_  where she would lead him, eagerly _trailing_  her. She'd cut forearm, ceasing 'chase' to let him lick it up. Shivering, it took patience to keep herself from  _conveniently_  finding his chest, map peculiar  _scarring_  on abdominal muscles, nails filed down enough to _tease_  pain, scratching dominant,  _daring_. More than once, she bit  _hole_  in bottom lip, yelping, fangs growing by the week,  _small_ , compared to Alucard's,  _minuscule_ , compared to  _Dracula's_.

He went  _along_  with this, tasting metal, also something  _else_  on her tongue.

He may have kept to his  _own_  company for _millennia_ , seeking himself  _rare_ , guilt mixed with _loathing_ , pleasure  _tainted_ , confusing concoction whispering defiant  _insults_  right into his ear when it was over.

However, he gleaned  _repressed_  needs, sugarcoated _saliva_ , blood nectarous, swallowing it increasingly shooting radiant  _heat_  through him, irises pools of liquid _gold_  Aline wished to  _drown_  in.

He ought to pull back, traipse toward castle, tail between his legs, not the  _only_  thing.

Biting back shame, his feet brought him to her  _apartment_ , moment door was closed, he bit her wrist,  _placid_  disposition withering upon the woman's voice hitching, awakening primal instincts in  _both_.

* * *

Carried away, too far past _line_  for her to stop, Aline shrugged off Alucard's jacket, bloodied arm healing quickly, errant  _drips_  lapped up, as fabric hit the floor. Digits honed in on  _muscle_ , sinuous divots between ribs, jagged, puffed up skin covering vital organs. She considered  _asking_ , thought whisked away when he kissed her, having nimbly found shirt buttons, his  _pristine_  porcelain skin on her back, painting vertical lines of  _possession_  in skin, plea for _contact_.

Aline's hands  _possessed_  him, belt buckle undone, pawing at his hips, blooming  _fresh_  blood. She let him _know_  how she felt, vocalising,  _praising_  him.

Alucard was  _hesitant_  to open his mouth, quiet, partially to  _hear_  his love, the rest suddenly _terrified_ , watching her fall to her knees unceremoniously, glowing _crimson_  irises...

* * *

Alucard  _froze_ , disconnect between mind and body. He managed to move away, pull Aline up, chin remaining on her head, index finger and thumb tracing jaw. He couldn't  _look_  at her.

Confused, she looked into her wall mirror, seeing  _nothing_  looking back.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Mouth slanted, her companion's stomach sunk as opalescent green eyes showed  _sadness_.

"Your eyes were _red_."

"Is that a  _bad_  thing?" Pumped up, Aline tried calming herself, ponder what happened,  _what_  went wrong.

Truth hitting her like a runaway _train_ , she slowly moved away, head in hands.

"I  _misread_  this. Dieu...I'm sorry. I'm keyed up, that masqueraded as the  _hunger_  I feel smelling blood. It  _wasn't_  what I felt, I promise. Its, its been so _long_ , I judged the situation completely  _wrong_. You're being  _sweet_..."

"...when you wanted _more_. No,  _I_  am sorry, Aline. I simply can't. I,  _fear_  how I will react. Harming you would  _destroy_  me."

Clenching fists, Aline left embrace,  _seething_ , biting cheek.

"You're  _angry_."

"At  _myself_." She looked out the window, hopelessly  _losing_  her way. "Its been that long since I wanted to do something like  _this_  that, apparently, I..."

Alucard's eyebrows lowered.

"I felt  _joy_ , something I've neglected to let myself grasp for  _decades_. I lost my  _nerve_."

Aline berated herself, huffing.

"I  _took_  it."

Her lover's face contorted,  _upper_  half telling her he was frustrated that he  _was_  interested, body now  _unwilling_  to perform,  _lower_  half telling her he _hated_  his own form for participating, then  _retreating_ , caged,  _cornered_  animal.

* * *

"I can't. My body no longer reacts to  _intimacy_. My mind  _fully_  wants this, my body _disagrees_."

"My  _body_  wants this, my  _mind_  is unsure."

Aline braved step towards him, leaning back on table.

"Its alright. Can we try again? Slow," she clarified, offering supportive smile, " _slower._ "

Golden eyes stole  _her_  thunder,  _glad_  she held onto chair, fingers possibly about to  _break_  the wood...

* * *

" _Yes_." He took her hand, Aline's _reaction_  crushing him, fist through his gut,  _squeezing_  his stomach.

She  _shuddered_ , hesitance  _splintering_  wood, hand  _bleeding_ , going unnoticed.

"This is too _much_. I need to be  _alone_." Retrieving hands, she headed for the bathroom. "I can't promise you I will keep  _stopping_  myself. I am  _torn_ , between  _wanting_  to love you and _needing_  too. I have hands, its _fine_."

Words caustic,  _acerbic_ , too strong, Alucard swallowed, meandering mind working up storm of entirely  _different_  kind.

Again, he  _reacted_ , her words coursing, thrumming blood,  _hissing_ , coiled up  _snake_  riled.

He had no right to watch her  _undress_ , cleaning her hand. He stayed until he either marched  _in_  there, neither in  _correct_  state of mind for  _any_  interaction, let alone  _intimate_ , or marched  _out_  of her home,  _cowardice_  making feet _sprint_.

_It wouldn't be intimate,_  his brain quipped,  _it would be for need, plain and simple. That's what she wants, you don't. Leave._

He did so, slipping out of her apartment  _mistake_ , taking up left portion of scale,  _regret_  the other.

* * *

Tangled up in web of desire, unwilling to let her fall unless she _made_  it so, Aline teared up,  _forgoing_  washing just yet, merely gluing hand to door, drawing  _random_  things as Alucard  _clouded_  her mind,  _willing_  her to fall. The shower space wasn't big enough for her to  _injure_  herself, were she to let go,  _everything_  trembling uncontrollably.

She tried to understand  _his_  view, see it from  _his_  perspective. Were he able to perform, would he even  _want_  too, or would it be for  _her_?

It  _would_  be for her. She  _wanted_  to disregard that,  _truth_  bitter,  _deviancy_  out in  _full_  force.

Her  _benefit_  outweighed his  _compassion_. She wanted to be pleased,  _hedonist_  in essence, though she wanted to please, return affection _tenfold_ , have other participant's needs met  _each_  time they met, regardless of  _whatever_  that may be. Kissing, cuddling, massaging, watching old films, hand holding, siting next to one another.

Sustained  _avoidance_  of self-gratification showed, mannerisms scattered, pleasantries cast aside, for conveniently  _dropping_  something, so she'd have to  _bend_  to pick it up. Base, obvious, she  _didn't_ care, age teaching her that being  _coy_  was pointless.

She straight up  _asked_ , worst thing to happen was she was told, ' _no_.'

She had herself,  _decades_  to understand, learn, digits placing themselves, brain  _automatically_  searching, roaming, multiple where she  _sought_  attention.

It wasn't  _lasting_ , it never was. It was  _prolonged_ , however, until she couldn't take any more, slightest twitch  _profuse_  frissons.

* * *

Reddened skin was  _sensitive_ , stood under warm water  _too_  long,  _scratchy_  towel unyielding.

At least she felt more at  _ease_ , anxiety fading with time.

She could only imagine how _Alucard_  felt, confused, isolated,  _numb_.

She hoped he somehow found  _being_ , peace  _with_  himself.

In his  _own_  time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Somewhat adult content ahead.

Aline closed her eyes, breaths methodical, keeping head at her love's side, her hands in his, palming his chest. Her's twisted pleasantly, butterflies _dancing_  throughout, grazes of wings prickling  _hairs_ , feet drum beat heartening, the moment  _magnificent,_  man before her  _resplendent_ , white light s _tars_  behind her eyelids.

She'd worked on  _composing_  herself, charmed  _amusement_  at innocence, stifling earnest smiles, fingers on ridges of spine, palms massaging muscles. Mouth worked its way upwards as Alucard sagged against her, humming, something she  _felt_ , fingertips tingling.

Digits found  _scar_  tissue, knobbly, wishing to bring up the  _reason_  for such an injury, crevasse laceration  _long_. Wincing, she wondered how  _tortuous_  the moment would have been.

* * *

"My  _own_  cross. Father rammed it through my  _chest_." Alucard knew she Aline  _would_  be curious. "I was sent to destroy  _Dracula_. I battled my way through his castle,  _hoards_  of magical, non-magical creatures alike, finding him in the  _throne_  room. He  _defeated_  me, using my holy weapon to strike  _final_  blow, mocking  _everything_  I stood for. When he smelt my blood, he realised  _who_  I was. He didn't  _know_  I existed, but he said it reminded him of my  _Mother_. He just  _knew_. He couldn't let me die, he'd lost  _everything_ , so he  _forced_  me to imbibe his blood as he bit me. The scarring was caused as I drank, holy nature  _scorched_  my skin as I swallowed _tainted_  blood."

" _Lovely_  of him." Aline quipped. "Do you get  _residual_  pain"?

He nodded.

"I  _do_."

Aline moved away from _that_  spot, the male vampire whining,  _wriggling_.

"Hmm"? The woman twigged. "Ah! This makes you feel _better_? Less self-confident?  _Good_. Trust me, _none_  of that bothers me. Well, the  _circumstances_  do. But, they do not, in _any_  way blemish you. You were,  _are_  incredibly  _strong_. I admire that, quite a bit."

She beamed as he blushed.

"Prime _tickling_  position. If I were  _that_  way inclined..."

Alucard burst her bubble, neon 'pink' scented  _pop_.

"I am  _not_  ticklish."

" _I_   _am_."

Chuckling broadly, ivory tipped, grazing cheeks, jawline tingling.

Adding onto that, he kissed her forehead, the woman's knees  _trembling_  as a result...

* * *

Wire _cuts_  weaved their way down Alucard's arms, working their way onto backs of his hands. Tracing those, following veins, rough patches of skin stark  _contrast_  to smooth.

" _Chaos Claws_. Scratched every _inch_  of my body. I was too  _slow_ , cumbersome, compared to incredible speed of the  _Dragon_. I hadn't a _chance_ , I convinced myself I  _did_."

" _Umm_..." Aline twirled her hair, dearest prompting her to  _speak_ , kissing her nose. "You look like  _I_  got a hold of you..."

Effervescent green's opened, keeping them _fixed_  on her dinner table.

"I took it way too  _far._  I  _hate_  thinking I hurt you,  _undermined_  you, decided not to heed  _signs_  you were unsure. I  _swear_  I didn't mean too. Pardonne-moi,  _I beg of you_."

"I didn't _exactly_  fight you off."

His  _confusion_  alluded to her  _aversion_  of the topic, though it _needed_  to be broached. The vampire  _attempted_  to turn her head to face him, Aline _resisting_.

"Said I  _wouldn't_  look. You didn't fight,  _no_. That doesn't give me right to  _throw_  myself at you." She sighed. "Dad taught me  _better_  than that. Too much,  _too_  soon. I will keep myself to myself unless you  _say_  I can touch you,  _kiss_  you,  _hold_  you."

"Look at me, if  _you_  wish. Please"?

" _S'il vous plaît_ "?

Alucard smiled.

"S'il vous plaît."

Aline's cheeks darkened whenever Alucard spoke her  _native_  language...

* * *

"I haven't forgotten what you said,  _before_  I left."

"I  _half_ -said it. Chickened out, wasn't the  _right_  time."

Guiding her gaze, meeting irises, Aline felt  _anxious_ , wide pupils sign, twisting  _face_ , biting  _gum_. Readjusting, she  _fully_  opened up, face  _bare_.

"I have done nought but think on that  _line_ , those  _words_. I feel fully _confident_  in my response."

" _Methodical_  as always, ever so  _eloquent_. Makes me look positively  _common_..."

"Non, mon coeur.  _Je t'aime_. This long  _deceased_  heart, you gave it want to  _thrum_."

Aline sniffled, all breath  _removed_  from lungs.

"Okay, I'm going..."

She bawled hands,  _laughing_  at her folly, tears  _copper._  Partaking in  _reserved_  breaths, lest she  _squeak_  in elation, Aline wished to say something,  _anything_  witty, keep him  _on_  his toes.

" _Ich liebe dich_ , mein schatz."

Alucard candidly grinned.

"Clever. Sneaky..."

* * *

Glided  _whispers_  sung, souls  _entwining_ , pulling each other out of time's  _weighty_  gloom, true love won out, lovers affection _shone_.

* * *

Mollifying, assuaging  _increasing_  hunger held Alucard in state of  _flux_ , going further  _year_  without sensation,  _type_  of which hadn't made an appearance in  _hundreds_  of years (wanting to  _enjoy_ , not feel terribly  _sad_ ), the man knew Aline respected his  _space_ , personal _bubble_  shield, for _him_  to pierce,  _not_  her...

But,  _reflex_  tightened focus on her. Whatever she did,  _aurelian_  eyes would follow, spiking  _inquisitiveness_ , caution thrown away.

Fingers would curl, skin palest it could get, knuckles clicking, recalling Aline's skin was  _warmer_  than his, hearth, one he wished to be near,  _pacify_  himself, heat soothing, reminiscing of nights by the fire, with his son and wife.

 _Memorising_ , he had a knack for  _recollection,_  often keeping him on  _sane_  side of tightrope when wrathful intent  _raged_ , battle waged,  _both_  parties injured.

 _Trevor_  sought warmth, _arduously_.

 _Alucard_  sought passion,  _fervently_.

Aline travelled  _same_  path, perched  _alongside_  him, paths  _converging_?

He badly  _wanted_  them to _converge_ , whether lasting  _seconds_ , or trying too much,  _something_  betraying fear, it  _failed_  to dampen his spirit.

* * *

 _Broaching_  her, Belustrade Manor's visage  _stunning_  the moonlight, sturdy  _fixture_  on Parisian outskirts, Aline's reverie,  _glinting_  swords swung, curved  _blade_  slicing through air,  _sweat_ -laden haze keeping her attention on  _training_  meant Alucard approached with  _ease_ , swift, soundless steps spoke honed  _effort_ , cobblestones traditionally _noisy_  underfoot...

* * *

Ceasing battle, sheathing weaponry, Aline's head tilted upward,  _galaxies_  pervading pupils.

"Hmm. Should I  _praise_  myself for acting as if I _were_  alone, fully  _knowing_  it was you, or should I be  _reprimanded_ , since even so, you  _could_  have struck me down..."

 _Inhale_  spoke  _precursor_  to Alucard, offering hand,  _exhale_  harsh,  _hissing_  through the night, offshoot of her  _taking_  it ringed  _russet_  irises, gold  _tainted_.

Immediately, Aline  _wished_  to give him everything, pent up anguish, longing, _fortitude_  higher than she gave herself credit.

He always replied  _verbally_ , something she'd come to  _expect_.

For him to go to her voluntarily, _gladly_ , she praised _all_ Gods, error committed, due to what she  _was_  ignored.

Wha _t they_  were...

* * *

Speaking purely through body language, Aline need to  _establish_  that this was alright, _Alucard_  was alright. She  _promised_  she wouldn't push, let him guide her, as they had done  _multiple_  times, all holding  _promise_.

Tonight  _held_  weight, cumbersome, strength  _ignited_  rolling it aside.

There was  _reason_  Aline has her bedroom windows covered, black sheets pinned into  _frame_...

* * *

Putting aside doubt, flitting away, slipping, sleeping beneath heap of  _clothing_ , the two quickly came to realise that for what they _wanted_  to occur,  _both_  had to _descend_  steps into territory unknown, knowing  _others_ , but not  _each_  other.

 _Ascending_  had wails  _masquerade_  as growls, gasps as breaths.  _Neither_  was fooling the  _other_.

Rushing considered,  _dismissed_. They were  _alone_ , they had  _nights_  to themselves, days to  _rest_.

Everything came to a  _halt_ , time stood  _stock_  still, the two discovering  _untold_  devotion, grip on  _anything_  to keep hold of  _reality_ , lest they float  _away_.

* * *

It had been millennia since _Alucard_  had slept in a  _bed_ , plushness _inviting_ , castle's _mild_  temperature forgone for  _pliant_  mattress, silken sheets dipping into each,  _every_  part of their forms. Aline _basked_ , aglow,  _unabashed_ , breast swelling, easiest  _smile_  she'd mustered in years on her lips.

With hours until  _sunrise_ , Aline led Alucard through the manor,  _guided_  tour, two forgoing,  _forgetting_  clothing, deeming it  _unnecessary_.

What _was_  vital,  _necessary_  was the time they spent  _together_ , finding harmony in _discord_...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope its filled with laughter, pleasant memories are made and its peaceful. It seems much of the world is struggling, fighting with one another. Everyone has a story, an opinion, its up to you whether you listen or not. Thank you for the support. Take care.

_Eight years later_

  
Howls filled the air, Belustrade Manor's grandiose splendour  _failing_  to obscure familiar golden orbs, peering _curiously_  at Aline, as she sat on the marble surrounding a fountain, head low, auburn hair  _mask_ , though her posture was relaxed as she gave her husband  _respect_. If he wished for her attention, he would  _ask_  for it.

Brilliant white fur  _sprang_  into the woman's view, her chuckle causing wolf to tilt his head, howling, head low, tail straight up, alert, jumping around, claws retracted. He meant no harm, though  _disquiet_  perked his ears, prickled hairs. Aline resisted _vocalising_ , hands kept to herself, until he gave permission for her to _follow_.

* * *

He padded up to her, wary, though not of  _her_. Familiar gleam in eyes  _recognised_ , Aline's instinct to  _please_  him kicked in, irises  _scarlet_.

"May I enter the manor, my love?"

She kept her head low, hand palm facing down. Alucard nuzzled it, wet nose making her  _laugh_ , masking frown.

"Thank you,  _madadh-allaidh gheal_."

Alucard  _chirped_ , Aline practically seeing  _smile_  form on his muzzle, use of his  _native_  tongue charming, _heartening_.

Whatever ailed him cast  _aside_ , boundless legs sprinted for the gallery, Alucard stopped, turning body, head following,  _beckoning_  his wife to follow.

* * *

This was _her_  domain, though  _his_  space, his  _safe place_ , able to shift form at will, expend energy, chasing rabbits through  _ample_  range, without anxiety cradling itself in his chest, wrapped in cold, long  _suffering_  digits.

The man was  _lonely_ , alone no longer, left pondering as to  _why_  he let himself feel lost, within  _himself_. He had to lose himself in order to find _clarity_. His wife was there,  _behind_  him, diligently yet  _cautiously_  trailing, but Alucard felt numb, freezing, _barren_.

Aline provided  _respite_ , recompensed him, as he did her. The  _more_  she walked, the  _more_  his pace would slow, winding stairways of spires causing _whines_ , pants of longing,  _saturated_  with desire, appetite slowly building over months, the vampire trying fruitlessly to  _cease_  it, if his form  _allowed_  it, that was. It gave up more often than  _he_  did, mind made up that _little_  would happen, other than  _sadness_  in his wife's eyes, quivering bottom lip as she bit her cheek, hollowed, to keep from  _crying_.

* * *

By her vanity, Aline primped, preening her eyebrows, hair straightened, neck  _exposed_ , laughter on her lips, given she could only do  _so_  much, reflection  _nonexistent_...

It didn't take long before her _husband_ , inevitably  _looked_  for her, knowing her location but  _drawing_  moment out, painfully  _sweet_  shivers down her spine.

The  _shadow_  leaning against her bedroom door had shivers making hairs stand on end.

* * *

Looking her at arm, Aline hummed, pondering _ruby_  orbs, etching  _patterns_  into the skin of her back, knife running across expanse of  _flesh_.

"I wanted to give  _this_  to you. Its from my Father and I."

She swivelled, small blue velvet box in hand.

"Happy birthday, _and_  anniversary. I know that's  _tomorrow_ , but, you  _cherish_  my pedantic ways..."

Alucard, wolf form shifting to  _mist_  made his way towards her. Soft  _growls_  permeated the air, not from his mouth, but his _stomach_.

Aline chuckled, facing him  _fully_ , tilting head, auburn locks swept aside.

Returning to vampiric form, Alucard took the box, putting it next to Aline, on her dressing table.

Biting, pulling her upward, Aline felt immense _gratitude_  that they were alone,  _sure_  her uttering of eroticism  _echoed_  through the halls.

* * *

This was  _vital_  part of courtship, gaining purchase, freedom to  _express_  himself, Alucard expressive beyond _anything_  else.

 _Expression_  lead to  _passion_ , mind, body as _one_ , forming  _heated_  flesh,  _feverish_  appetite.

Aline wanted to give him _everything_ , fully wanting,  _eager_  to help his confidence _bloom_.

* * *

Hands slipping off fabric as easily as  _water_ , metal belt buckles _clanging_  together, vanity  _unofficial_  seat, the couple  _danced_ , moonlight shimmering in beads of _sweat_ , rhythm as old as time  _itself_. Far from making love, it was what they _needed_  at the time. Fervent, chaotic, _intense_ , eyes meeting with emboldened  _spur_.

Swallowing blood, hearing _him_  swallow  _her_  blood spiked l _ava_  through her veins, throwing her head forward, sinking her teeth into his wrist, own hands  _behind_  her back, bracing nails in oak,  _splintering_  it. Loud gasp  _tore_  through her mouth, liquid  _dripping_  onto tiled floor,  _audible_ , prompting her husband to glance down, then at her, eyes  _rivalling_  brilliance of purest rubies. Simper had Aline's hips buck, rapidly losing _control_  of herself, surroundings _blurred_ , everything hazy.

She  _wept_ , need all-encompassing, unaware of whether she made  _coherent_  noise, or babbled _nonsense_.

* * *

Breathing all over the place, destined  _bliss_ , bodies  _scorching_ , the two fell apart, world  _cracking_ , crackling _embers_  in their ears...

* * *

"Happy birthday?"

Alucard huffed laughter.

"It is  _now_."

His wife joined in, chuckling.

"I'm  _glad_." She extricated herself away from her love, arms  _wobbling_ , legs deciding holding her  _up_  was decidedly _tough_. Her laughter grew in pitch, amusement  _glimmering_.

"You've made me one with _jelly_ , mon amour. I can't find it within  _myself_  to care..."

She moved the box next to him.

"I suspect you  _know_  what this is. Its from Dad and myself."

Alucard nodded, taking the box, stepping out of clothing, kicking it aside,  _svelte_  form gliding past hers, fluid  _water_.

* * *

Taking his gift, velvet touch _cushion_ , he opened it, winged silver lion pendant greeting him, with  _topaz_  eyes, chain his family crest colour, burnished _aurelian_.

He took it, Aline eagerly undoing the clasp, watching him sweep  _majestic_  locks to the side.

* * *

Once affixed, Aline kept her hands on her husband's chest.

"I don't know if I can say how much you  _mean_  to me adequately. Barely manage to  _stand_..."

She huffed,  _trail_  making its way down her legs...

"Lets  _avoid_  the table,  _next_  time. Any splinters in my derrière? Be a dear and  _check_  for me?"

Batting her eyelashes never ceased making Alucard laugh.

"Turn around,  _please_."

She did, pushing  _lower_  half out.

" _Dieu_ , I love you. You are my  _âme_ , my  _lumière_ , I cannot find myself  _without_  you. I neglect to  _say_  that. You love  _me_ , and that is simply  _félicité_."

"How could I  _not_? I found myself  _within_  you, you  _completed_  puzzle  _I_  considered unsolvable."

Aline grinned mischievously.

"Have I worked out  _everything_  in a mere eight years? _Oh no_!" She feigned worry. "Should I have let all my  _secrets_  out of their bonds? Skeletons out of the _closet_?"

The smirk her husband wore melted her  _instantly_.

"Never all.  _Never_." He employed  _growl_ , nipping her ear. " _Come_."

Aline took his hand, the two making their way to Aline's bedroom balcony, full moon  _filling_  their eyes, stars shooting across the sky, scene  _perfect_.

* * *

The couple were _far_  from that, as far away as one _could_  get, but the  _strength_  of their love, their _tenacity_ , their powerful  _conviction_ , compassion flowing forth, they didn't  _need_   'perfection.'

They simply needed  _one another_...


End file.
